


The Betrayer

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Series: Betrayer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Generation Gap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Peter weren't the only ones with the mark. There is another spy and betrayer in their group. Sirius/girl!Harry rating may change later!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Serafina Potter and her friends attempt to save Sirius when they invade the Ministry of Magic they get a nasty shock. Looks like Snape and Wormtail weren't the only people to carry the mark and spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsurekino Kurome: Okay this is the first time that I have ever posted here. I have an account on ff.net... but that site has gone down the drain, and I know a lot of my fav authors have stories on here. I also like that you can block anonymous commenting. Can't do that on ff.net anymore. Alrighty then! I got a pretty good respone on that sight with this story with very few (like three) flames. So I'm hoping i get a good response on this site also! So here we go! The Prologue!!!
> 
> WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a PREIVATE MESSAGE. If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas/books I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.
> 
> Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pet by A Perfect Circle

Serafina Thalia Potter watched the devastation in the Ministry unfold around her. It wasn't supposed to be like this! They were supposed to get in save Sirius and then get out! But instead Sirius wasn't really here! It was a trap! Just like Hermione said! Oh she should have yelled louder for Sirius when she tried to contact him through the floo! For all she knew Kreacher could have been lying to her! Now Hermione had been downed by Dolohov, Ron had been hurt by those brain things, poor Neville looked like he about died when he saw Bellatrix and Ginny and Luna were cornered by an unknown Death Eater! Then Sirius barged in and started dueling Bellatrix. Oh what was he doing not taking this duel seriously?! She watched as they traded insults and spells. The longer they dueled the nastier the curses and jinxes got. She could feel Remus trying to pull her away from the fight. He was saying something about getting her to safety. No! She couldn't leave Sirius! This was all because she thought he had been in trouble! She needed to help him! She wouldn't leave him! She couldn't live without him!

She reached her hand out to him when Bellatrix had her back turned to her and he was facing her. "Siri…" his blue eyes met her green eyes and he nodded. Most likely telling Remus that it was alright to get her out.

"He'll be fi-" suddenly Bellatrix spun around and both she and Sirius shot of stunners that sent Remus and someone else flying.

"Get her cousin!" Bellatrix shouted as Sirius ran towards her. He scooped her up and began running. The last thing she saw before he apparated was the look of shocked betrayal on Remus' stunned face.

What was going on? Why did he and Bella- No! No! Sirius wouldn't! He couldn't! No!

She started to struggle in his arms to get away. He just held her tighter until they appeared in front of Grimmauld Place. He rushed in gave a few orders to Kreacher before dumping her on a chair. She sat in the chair too stunned to say anything. No. No. Nononono.

"Sera-" She jumped up, snatched his left arm to her, and pulled his sleeve up so she could see his forearm. Dropping his arm she backed away, the Dark Mark on his arm glaring at her.

"No…" She shook her head.

"Seraf-" He reached for her. She jumped back and ran around the couch.

"Don't touch me!" She ignored the hurt look that flashed across his face. He was a Death Eater! He didn't really care! "You lied! You lied to me! You lied to me! And Remus! You betrayed my parents! Your friends! You really are a traitor!"

"No Seraf I'm not! I didn't betray them like that! Peter-"

"Liar! You have the Dark Mark! You're a traitor just like he is!" She couldn't believe him! He wore the mark and he had the gall to say that he wasn't a traitor! She trusted him! She looked up to him! She had wanted to live with him! She had a  ** _crush_**  on him!

"Of course I am." She reeled back as if slapped. "I took the mark before Peter did. I was the one who convinced him to join the ranks! I'm a Black, Seraf! The darkest of the dark! The only one darker is our Lord. I left my family at sixteen. I thought I could make it living in the light. I thought I could pull of being a good little Gryffindor and be like the Potters. I thought I could follow Dumbledore and ignore the blood that ran through me like James did. I loved James like a brother. But it became evident early on in our friendship that the fact that I was a Black would always be there. The idea that I wasn't born of the light always dangled in my face!" He spat. "Even Remus saw it! But he was too greatfull that Dumbledore allowed him to attend Hogwarts. So shortly after I ran away I returned home. Everyone thought it was to get the last of my things. No I returned home to tell them what an idiot I had been. It took a awhile for them to fully trust me. They thought Dumbledore wanted me to spy on them. I took the mark shortly before school started back after Yule break." he had moved closer to her as he spoke. When he reached out for her again she jumped away once more. Again she ignored the hurt look that crossed his face. "I spent the next several years playing spy. Not even Snape knew. He didn't join until after school. After your mum and dad got married. And no one knew how things were being leaked. They never bothered to check for the mark. After all why would the Dark Lord need more than one marked follower amongst his enemies? And then..." he paused as his eyes bore into hers, "then you were born. And Merlin never once before then did I ever regret taking the mark." her birth made him regret the mark? He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "After you were born I didn't know what to do. So, I decided I would face my Lord's wrath and beg for your life." He what?!

"I couldn't... I couldn't let you die. I couldn't lose you. But then that damn woman had to go and make that damn prophecy! And I knew then that he would never let me keep you. But I had to try!" he started to pace behind the couch. "When they made me Secret Keeper I was overjoyed. That gave me time to think of a way to get you! But then James ruined it all by deciding that I was too obvious a choice! So I had to act. I wasn't going to let him keep you from me! I went to the Dark Lord and begged for your life. It was painful... but I was able to convince him that if we took you and trained you; raised you our way, you wouldn't be a threat to him. I would get to raise you as my own... and there would be one less obstacle in the Dark Lord's way." he stopped pacing in front of her and looked down at her with soulful eyes. "I didn't give away your location. Peter did. He was supposed to wait until I got you out of there. But the little rat didn't like the fact that I had a mark and he didn't. Only the inner circle gets the mark. So he turned on me. And the Dark Lord always rewards his followers."

"But... But why? Why only me? Why not mum and dad? If you loved dad like a brother why let him die?" he was too close to her! Even though he was a traitor she still couldn't help her crush. She knew she should hate him. He helped kill her parents.

"James was too far into the light. He never would have understood. He was Dumbledore's Golden Boy. All set to pick up the reins when Dumbledore was ready to hand them over." Sirius sneered. "And Lily... Snape asked for her life... If she had stepped aside the Dark Lord would have let her live. He told her he didn't plan on killing you..." he reached out to touch her face. She couldn't back away anymore because of a wall, "like I said I couldn't let you die. I couldn't lose you."

"Why did you go after Peter? To keep up with appearances?" she could feel her face heat up at his proximity.

"No. I went because the bastard betrayed me to get his mark. I was going to get you after I took care if him. He out moved me though. Don't worry though, I'll get him now. You could even get back at him. Just think... Had he never given away the secret, James and Lily would have lived longer." He was trying to manipulate her! She shook her head trying to block out his words. "I could have raised you if he hadn't done what he did." No! She wouldn't listen! "You never would have been left with those filthy muggles. You would have had a family." he wrapped his arms around her as she started to sob. "Shhh. Don't cry. We'll take care of the rat. He'll get what he deserves. And then we can take care of those muggles. How does that sound? Hmm? We can make them suffer. They'll feel every ounce of pain they made you feel over the past fourteen years." she just sobbed harder as he pet her. He moved them to a seat where he started to rock her and sing softly.

_Don't fret precious I'm here,_   
_step away from the window_   
_Go back to sleep_

_Lay your head down child_   
_I won't let the boogeyman come_

_Counting bodies like sheep_   
_To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rabble_   
_Pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down, go to sleep_   
_To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind what other voices say_   
_They don't care about you, like I do, like I do_   
_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,_   
_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do._

_Just stay with me, safe and ignorant,_   
_Go back to sleep_

As she sat there in his arms, still crying, she couldn't help but think how demented this song was. She also couldn't help but think that he was really one of the few people who cared. He had done everything for her. He had faced Voldemorts' wrath to beg for her life! But it cost her. She had no parents. She had ended up with the Dursley's. She had been ignored, abused, and starved for most of her life. And he offered up the man that truly caused her parents' deaths. And offered to make the Dursley's suffer. But he was a Death Eater. A traitor. A killer. He would have raised her to kill. To hate muggles. She would have hated Hermione, and Ron. And she would have been friends with Malfoy. She never would have been sorted into Gryffindor. She would have been in Slytherin. ' _Where you belong_.' that traitorous little voice that always spoke at the worst times whispered.

 

Oh Merlin. What should she do?


	2. Cursed Letters and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the week since the Ministry of Magic Serafina receives and sends several letters, Sirius is declared an "innocent man", and a long kept secret of the Potter family is finally told.

It had been a week since the incident at the Ministry. The Magical Community was in an uproar. Serafina and her friends had been speaking out in Sirius' defense since the end of their third year, and he turned out to be exactly what the public thought he was. And he kidnapped The-Girl-Who-Lived. To make matters worse Voldemort had returned just as Serafina had claimed the year before. He had been sighted by the Aurors as he left the Department of Mysteries with a prophecy sphere.

She was allowed all over the house. The only place she could not go was outside. Several attempts to access Grimmauld Place were made, but none were successful. Only Hedwig had really made it through when Hermione thought to send a letter to see where she was. She had been excited when she saw the handwriting on the letter; it meant that Hermione was alive! But as she read the letter she could feel her face heat up in anger.

_Serafina,_

_Oh Serafina! Where are you? Are you alright? That's a silly question. Of course you're not alright! Sirius turned out to be a Death Eater after all! Professor Lupin has been confined to a bed in the infirmary because he is cycling between shock and anger. He's basically catatonic now! If you had just listened to me none of this would have happened! I told you that it was a trap! And now people are hurt and the Magical Community is in turmoil! If you had just gone to one of the professors none of this would have happened! Ron was in a coma for a while, and will most likely need to see a Mind Healer! You know his family can't afford that! Neville will have to see a Mind Healer also because he is traumatized from seeing Bellatrix! And Ginny and Luna were lucky that Tonks got there when she did! Who knows what could have happened to them if-_

She didn't bother to read the rest of the letter. She just sat there on her bed in silence. She hadn't asked them to come with her! She had intended to go alone! They could have stayed behind to tell a professor and get help! She looked down at the letter that was now crumpled in her hand. She could see that she was shaking because the paper was moving.

Her door opened and Sirius took one look at her before he strode over and took the letter. He scowled as he read the paper. She was still shaking when he tossed the paper aside and cast an incendio, burning it. Wrapping his arms around her he ran his fingers through her hair while he hummed in her ear. Why she expected Hermione to be more worried about her than the fact that she didn't listen, she had no clue. The other witch had shown time and again that even if you knew you did wrong, she would tell you. And she would tell you everything you did wrong; and in the most tactless way possible. And you would be lucky if you were alone when she did it.

"Shh. Don't worry about what that little know-it-all thinks. No one asked her to follow you. You thought I was in trouble and knew no one else would listen." He rocked her back and forth slightly. "I would have done the same for you Seraf." She didn't doubt that he would have. After all he had begged Voldemort for her life...and he had broken out of Azkaban for her. She just wondered how many people would have been hurt. At the moment however she didn't care. "So don't listen to her okay?" When she finally nodded he gave her a slight squeeze and let go. "Now, why don't you write her a response?" She went cold at the look in his eyes. She knew that if she didn't write it, he would. And whatever curse he planned to add to it would be worse if she let him write it. But she really didn't want to respond. She just felt like breaking things, or better yet using a blasting curse on this whole room. He kissed the top of her head and left her to write her response. Pulling out a blank sheet of parchment she stared at it for a few minutes. What should she write? Should she act as if nothing happened? Just write that she was fine and at Grimmauld Place? No... no this letter deserved a response.

_Hermione,_

_I really doubt you'll get to read this before you get out of the infirmary or even St. Mungo's. Not if Sirius has any say about it. I have no clue what curse or jinx he's going to place on this, and as I write this, I find myself not caring. I was relieved to see the letter was from you. It meant that you survived. The last I saw you were on the floor looking for the world like you were dead. I'm sorry that you were hurt. I can't even begin to imagine how Ron and Neville feel. And I AM glad that Tonks got there when she did. But are you fucking kidding me? Is 'I told you so' the only fucking thing you want to say? I'm fine. He hasn't hurt me. I doubt he will. He's made it quite clear that he would rather die than hurt me or allow me to be killed. I'm fine. I'm safer than I have been in years. Hell I'm safer here than I ever was while living in Durzkaban or while at Hogwarts the supposed "safest place"._

Serafina paused and debated on if she should add somewhere in the letter that he planned to capture the Dursleys. He would most likely read over the letter. And despite what she wrote she wasn't quite sure if he would hurt her or not. He claimed he wouldn't, but he was a Death Eater. When Hedwig came back she would try and get a letter out telling them what she knew. So she just signed her name and went looking for Sirius. In the week that they had been here, none of the other Death Eaters had made appearances. Neither had the Dark Lor- Voldemort. But with her out of the way he could focus on other things. Like getting rid of Dumbledore. He already basically had the Ministry. She had heard Tonks and Kingsley talk about the cuts to the DMLE. If the Dar- Voldemort got Dumbledore out of the way, things would be easier because there really was no one else to take over once Dumbledore was gone. Then there was the theory that she would somehow defeat the Dark Lord- Oh Merlin no! Voldemort! Tom! Voldemort! Moldyshorts! Not the Dark Lord! She had only been here a week and she was already calling him the Dark Lord! Pulling at her hair she shook her head. No! She wouldn't give in!

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't do that. What's wrong?" Once again she felt Sirius' arms wrap around her. Despite recent happenings, she still felt safe in his arms. Serafina knew she shouldn't feel this way. It was wrong. He was a Death Eater. A traitor. And he wanted to turn her.

"Why?" she choked out. "Why me? What do you want from me?" His answer was him leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor, where he promptly pulled her into his lap and started running his fingers through her hair.

"What I want is you," her lungs suddenly forgot how to work at his declaration, "right here, with me." She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe!

"Shhh. It'll be alright Seraf. I promise. You'll see that in the end everything will turn out alright." She wanted to believe him. She wanted so badly to believe him, but there was still a small part of her that was digging its heels into the ground. After a few minutes he let her up and he stood. "Now, do you have the letter written?" She nodded and held out the parchment. He gave her a roguish smile as he took the paper. He stared at it for a while, and she got the feeling that he was reading it. His eyes lit up wickedly and he uttered a quick spell that she recognized as Latin. _"Ferveo tergum."_  She would need to look that one up. She knew she should have learned Latin! Not that the Dursleys ever would have let her learn something that would help her. Especially if it helped her further her magic. "Come on let's get this to Hedwig so she can deliver it. I've got a surprise waiting for you downstairs." As they returned to her room she debated on if she should ask what curse he cast. She really wanted to know, but as the same time she didn't. Ignorance is bliss and all. Screw it! She wanted to know!

"What does it do?"

"What does what do?" he asked back innocently.

"The curse you put on the letter. What does it do?" He stopped and stared at her for a few seconds before smiling at her. His smile made her want to take off running. Nothing good could come from that smile. On the other side of things… it could be the most fun she's ever had.

"Don't worry about it just yet. I'll teach it to you later." She wasn't sure if she should be excited about that or not. "In fact that will be part of your surprise downstairs." She watched as he carefully tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. Surprise? What surprise? Had she been so lost in her problems of calling Tommy boy the Dark Lord that she missed him saying she had a surprise?

"Take the letter to Hermione girl… and umm… don't wait for a reply." She was actually starting to second-guess sending a cursed letter. This wasn't her. She had never in her life purposefully hurt anyone or participated in hurting anyone. And it was her fault that they got hurt. She looked down at the floor and scuffed her shoe in contemplation. Should she stop Hedwig from taking the letter?

"Hey." She lifted her eyes to meet his. "It   **IS NOT**   _your_ fault they were hurt. You **DID NOT** _ask_ them to _follow_ you." When she tried to look down again he grasped her chin in his hand and forced her to look up. " _It is not your fault_. And she _needs to learn her place_. Do you understand me?" she looked off to the side at Hedwig not wanting to answer. "Hey. Look at me." When she looked up he had a look on his face that reminded her of a parent scolding a child. "Do you understand?" When she finally nodded he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Besides Hedwig is already gone. Can't take it back now." Her eyes narrowed at him and he just smiled.

"You distracted me!"

"You were second guessing things." He shrugged flippantly.

"I might have changed my mind you know."

He laughed and patted her cheek. "Keep telling yourself that." She puffed her cheeks in indignation making him laugh harder. "Come on. Your surprise is waiting." He pulled her out of the room and down the hall. The few portraits in the hall were murmuring amongst each other. She gathered that they knew what the surprise was, but she couldn't get what it was from their words.

"Do you think she'll do it?"

"If she does I'll be surprised."

"I bet she does a runner."

"Nah. I think she'll freeze."

Oh God what did he expect her to do? What was the surprise? As they got closer she heard a muffled whimper followed by an eerily familiar laugh. Sirius pushed open the door and guided her in. She stopped short as she saw a familiar balding fat man crumbled on the floor. And to her shock someone she knew had been kissed by a Dementor. Barty Crouch Jr.

"You!"

"Well hello to you too Potter." He gave her an amused smile. "So nice to see you. Hope you like the gift." He gave a swift kick to the shivering form of Pettigrew. "This better be worth it Black. The Dark Lord is losing his outlet for his stress and anger. And you know what that means." Barty shivered. "I have no desire to be tortured or see Bella in an orgasmic state when she's tortured."

"Barty…" Sirius sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeeesss?" Barty grinned as he kicked Peter again.

"Go find Regulus, Barty. And tell him I need to speak with him. Mother's been asking after him too." Regulus was still alive? She thought that he had been killed by Voldemort!

Barty pouted. "I don't get to stay?"

"You're making Seraf nervous." They both looked at her noticing that she had backed up against the wall trying to get away.

"Oh am I?" He seemed thrilled by the thought.

"You tried to kill me!" she pointed at him. "It's because of you that I had to compete in that damn tournament!"

"I'm sorry?" He shrugged not really sounding sorry at all.

"No you're not!"

"Barty just go find Regulus. And remember the Dark Lord can always use Snivellus as his replacement for Wormtail." They both shared a laugh before the blond left. Finally Sirius shivered violently. "Merlin he just had to bring up how screwed up Bella is."

Serafina still didn't know how to take that Barty Crouch Jr. was alive. McGonagall has seen him get kissed! How was he still alive? It wasn't possible to retrieve a soul from a Dementor!

"It wasn't him." She jerked her head in Sirius' direction. "The man that was kissed wasn't him. It was his father. An old dark spell to make him look like Barty that wouldn't react badly with polyjuice, and the Imperious curse. After all the years Barty spent under the imperious curse he felt it fitting to use. Now come here." He waved her over. "Come here." He beckoned her softly.

She slowly made her way over glancing nervously at the whimpering and writhing Peter. When she got to him he turned her around to face his one time friend and positioned himself behind her. "Now, you wanted to know what that curse was?" At her nod he continued. "Well I'll teach it to you. Get out your wand." When she pulled out her wand Peter began to ramble.

"S-Seraf-fina… p-please I b-beg you h-have m-m-mercy!" Sirius' lip curled and he hissed at the quivering man.

"Don't listen to him Seraf. In fact pretend that he's not here. Just focus on learning the motions and the words. The wards have been adjusted just for today to block the animagus ability. So you don't have to worry about him getting away." Sirius whispered in her ear. "Now," he clasped his hand over hers and went through the wand movements with her. They went over it several times before he repeated the words.  _"Ferveo tergum."  
  
_ _"Fer…Ferveo tergum."_  She stumbled over it when Peter started to beg louder.  _"Ferveo tergum."_  She whispered to herself several times as Sirius murmured praising words in her ear and Peter's begging grew in volume. She gnashed her teeth as the rat attempted to grovel at her feet.

 **"Ferveo tergum!"**  she hissed and flicked her wand through the correct movements. When he started to scream and thrash about as his skin bubbled as if boiling, she dropped her wand and buried her face in Sirius' chest. Oh God what had she allowed him to put on Hermione's letter? Oh God what had she done? In an attempt to block out the screaming she covered her ears. It wasn't working! And that annoying voice was back too!

_'He got what he deserved! He's responsible for mum and dad's deaths!'_

No! No one deserved that!

_'Did mum and dad deserve to die?'_

No!

_'Remember if he hadn't talked when he did we could have had a family*.'_

A demented muggle killing family!

 _'But still a family. He deserves everything he's feeling now.'_ Why did the voice sound just like Sirius?

"He deserves everything Seraf. Just think of everything that was taken from you because of him." He whispered soothingly to her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She couldn't hear the screams anymore but she could still hear him thrashing about. Taking a shuttering breath she removed her hands from her ears to Sirius' shirt. Stepping away she turned to look at the writhing lump of what was once a man.

_'He deserved it… he deserves it… he deserves it…'_

"He deserves it…" she breathed out.

"There you go." He turned her around to face him and stroked her face. "Don't you feel better now?" Oddly enough she did. She hated to admit it but she did. He smiled down at her fondly. "Come on. Let's go somewhere else in the house." His hand slid down her face and he slid it down to the small of her back. As he maneuvered her out of the room he aimed his wand behind him.

_"Avada Kadavra."_

 

 

 

* * *

**Sirius Black Exonerated!**

**Awarded Guardianship of The-Girl-Who-Lived!**

_That's right my dear readers! You read it here first! Sirius Black who was accused of betraying the Potter family to Voldemort was found innocent of the crime! A dead Peter Pettigrew was found in the atrium of the Ministry two days ago! What's more is Pettigrew had the dark mark! A source says that the body of Pettigrew was badly mangled as if he had been tortured before being killed. "He came after my god-daughter." The newly freed Head of the Black family growled. "What was I supposed to do? Because of him I spent twelve years in Azkaban and three more on the run. And Serafina was left with people who her parents specifically said she shouldn't go to."_

_And what about the claims that he kidnapped The-Girl-Who-Lived from the attack on the Ministry a week ago? And that he was working with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange? "Preposterous! Does she look kidnapped?"said girl was happily snuggled into her godfather's side looking very content. "And working with Bellatrix? Everyone knows we never got along. The people who made these claims just don't want her to live with me. They want her malleable and willing for what they want. They want a martyr."_

"I can't believe this!" Molly Weasley tossed the paper down on the table in the kitchen of the Burrow. "How can he get away with this? There's no telling what he's done to her to make her act happy!"

Remus sat quietly in a chair watching as everyone argued back and forth about what to do. Since Sirius' true allegiances came out they had used the Burrow for the Order of the Phoenix. "No he won't hurt her." He whispered hoarsely. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. It was one of the first things he had said in a week. "He wouldn't hurt her."

"How do you know that?!" Molly screeched. "I don't care what her letter said! He's a Death Eater! He made her write those things! And that curse!"

"No." Remus shook his head. "You didn't see his face the night she was born. The look in his eyes every time he held her. The way his face would light up every time she called his name. He **_loves_** her. And she didn't place the curse on the letter. Sirius did. It's one of his favorites."

"Loves her?!" Molly screeched again. "He's a Death Eater!"

Remus just stared blandly at her. "And I'm a werewolf. Do you think it's impossible for me to love someone?" Everyone watched as she floundered for a few minutes. "He loves her. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Then what does he want with her?" Ginny asked.

"I believe you just answered your own question." Remus smiled sadly at her.

"Professor…" Remus turned to look at Hermione. "You're… you're not talking about a platonic type of love… are you?"

"No." He said simply. "He **loves** her. He's **obsessed** with her. He  **wants**  her." Everyone in the room came unglued.

"What do you mean?!"

"He's so much older than her!"

"He's her godfather!"

Remus laughed a bitter, humorless laugh. "Do you think he cares? No. He wants her. He has her. Hell he most likely wouldn't care if she took the mark or not. As long as she stays with him and never leaves him he'll be happy."

"So you don't think he'll make her take the mark?" Bill asked. In the past week since the incident things had become tense. It was common knowledge that both Bill and Charlie had left home because they didn't agree with their parents. He wondered how long it would be before they declaired neutrality. And the twins were only in there because they wanted to protect Seraf. With her gone...

"I never said that. He'll most likely do everything he can to convince her to take it. But if in the end she doesn't it won't matter. She's out of Voldemort's way. But with her being a powerful witch… he will do everything he can to turn her."

"Well it's a good thing she doesn't see him that way." Molly sniffed.

"Uhhh…" Everyone turned to look at Ginny who shuffled slightly under their scrutiny.

"You're about to tell us that she does… aren't you?" Remus sighed.

"She…" Ginny looked at the table and bit her lip. "She might have admitted that she might have had a crush on him…" Hermione gasped scandalized at the thought of her friend having a crush on her godfather.

"Oh no…" Remus sighed. "If he knows that… and trust me he does… he'll use that to his advantage."

"Waiph… aren dey relaphed?" Ron spoke through a mouth full of food.

"Ronald!" Hermione and Molly scolded him.

"What do you mean related?!" Hermione asked. "I didn't know they were related!"

"It's true. My mother was a disowned Black… and her cousin Dorea, who was Walburga's aunt, married Charlus Potter and they had James [1]." Arthur spoke up quietly.

"So that means their…" Hermione trailed off.

"Third cousins." Remus nodded.

"That's incest!" Hermione replied horrified.

"And the Black family is notorious for marrying within the family. Except for recent generations who have mostly married someone outside of the family. Aunt Narcissa married Lucius. Mum married dad who was muggle-born. Aunt Bellatrix married Rodolphus. And I believe that Regulus and Barty Crouch Jr. were lovers. Great-Aunt Walburga and Great-Uncle Orion were second cousins though." Tonks rolled her eyes. "It happens all the time. I don't think they go any closer than second cousins though."

"That is the least of our concerns." Dumbledore said as he walked into the room.

"Least of our concerns? How is that the least of our concerns?! You heard Remus he'll use it to his advantage! I've heard plenty of stories about his conquests in school." Despite the situation Remus snorted and smiled.

"It's true. Sirius is a certified player. Bounced between girls like it was going out of style. He'll do anything he can to keep her there. He'll ply her with gifts. Lavish her with affection. And the gifts. They will be things she wants… like Peter. I'm sure he practically gave Peter to her on a silver platter. And his words. He's a silver-tongued devil. He'll tell her what she wants to hear. What she **needs** to hear."

"And Serafina, the poor thing, will eat it up…" Molly sobbed.

Remus gnashed his teeth and glared at Dumbledore. "This is your fault." He spat. "You refused to tell her anything! If you had told her about the prophecy to begin with she never would have gone to the Ministry! She would have known that it was a trap!"

"Remus my boy-"

"No! I remember what you did in school! You were always telling James to be careful of Sirius! You were constantly telling him that he was a Black! That he would always be dark! It alienated Sirius! It's no wonder he took the mark! And now look! He has Seraf! By the time we see her again there's no telling how deep in she'll be! She won't be Serafina Potter anymore!"

* * *

Serafina was sitting in the library with books and parchments scattered around her. How had she not known this shite? Why was she not told how rich her family was?! What did Dumbledore think he was playing at by not telling her of the Potter Family Vault? She paused as she came across a scroll with a family tree on it. She knew she was related to the Black family. She actually normally pushed that thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about being related to Sirius. Not that it mattered in the Magical Community. It was actually a common thing for cousins to marry each other. Sirius' parents had been second cousins. The Potter family was an off-shoot of the Peverell family. And the Peverell family married into... **SLYTHERIN**?! Holy shite. That meant... she really **WAS** an Heir of Slytherin... did that also mean that... she was a natural Parselmouth?

She shook her head and picked up another book only to toss it away when she saw the type of spells in it. Dear Merlin! What was her family doing with a book of dark spells?! "I see you found out the Potter Family secret."

"My family was dark?"

"Merlin no! They were gray! A Darker shade of gray, but gray none the less. And normally held a neutral position. It was only within the last two generations that they started showing support for the light. In fact your grandmum was allowed to marry your grandad because it was hoped that their marraige would bring the Potter family back to the neutral position. It didn't work."

Serafina scrunched her nose in thought as she looked at all the scrolls and books. "Why has no one ever told me this before? I didn't even know about the family vault! I thought my trust vault was all I had!" Sirius blinked at her in surprise before he started cursing up a storm.

"I knew there were things that you didn't know… but I had thought that someone would have told you…damnit Dumbledore! Looks like I'll have to start from the beginning…family history…etiquette who knows how many people you've accidently pissed off!" Serafina winced at the thought of snubbing Draco in first year. Luckily Sirius didn't see it because he was too busy ranting on what he would have to teach her. The more she thought about the things she should have known but didn't the angrier she got.

"Why did he keep  _ **thisss**_  from me?" Sirius whirled around and stared at her in shock.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Serafina winced and nodded*.

"Brilliant!" He leaned forward grinning. "The last Potter to be a Parselmouth was your great-great-great-grandad!" He rushed over to a pile of books and pulled out several of them. "There should be more of them in the vault. There are so many different things you can do with Parselmagic! Only thing is…you'll have to teach yourself this…but that's beside the point! This is brilliant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * it would seem that my hands knew what I had planned for this story even before my brain did. I did not realize that I had done this until just recently. Pay close attention to this as it points towards not only her shaky mental state but what I have planned for the Horcruxes.
> 
> *I've said it before, but just in case someone new is reading my stories. It is speculated that Dorea and Charlus WERE James' parents. Jo neither confirmed nor denied this. Dorea and Charlus had one son who's name we don't know. It could very well be a cousin of James. Or even James' father (though that is highly unlikely). It is however said that James' parents died from dragonpox at an old age. Dorea died in her fifties, which is still very young (especially for a witch or wizard). But Jo Rowling has admitted that she sucks at math(s). And since there have been several instances where the timeline is screwy we aren't sure.
> 
> *Let's just say that he didn't read the article in the Daily Prophet during Fourth Year... Or he just ignored it because of Draco being the source of most of the things in the article.


	3. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Serafina's birthday and Sirius has gifts for her.

Serafina lay in her bed staring at the ceiling a month later. It would be her birthday in ten minutes. She had been here for a month. No contact with the outside world except letters. Well three letters. Hermione had responded to her response. The first letter was tame compared to this one. The other girl must not have read her response thoroughly. No wait. She did, she just chose to ignore the truth because it didn't fit into her textbook run world. All she did in the letter was talk about how the curse was illegal and how she couldn't believe that she (Serafina) had used it. She complained about how her mum could have been seriously hurt because she touched the letter. Serafina snorted. It wasn't her fault that the woman was just as nosey as her know-it-all daughter.

No wait. She winced. It wasn't Mrs. Granger's fault. She didn't deserve any animosity. A month here and Serafina found herself slowly descending into a dark frame of mind. She spent her time in the library being taught new spells and curses by Sirius. She had been hesitant after the last curse but relented because she really had nothing to do, and she figured that she could use them once she escaped. That however was looking less likely by the day. She had begun to think of the others less; and when she did think of them it was scornfully. She had fully admitted to herself that she liked being here. She was treated better here than anywhere else. Sure every other sentence out of her Godfather's mouth was an attempt to manipulate her… and sure it was working. But she was happy. Besides, now that she had started learning dark magic she couldn't stop. And she knew that if she did manage to escape, or was rescued, she wouldn't be allowed to continue. And that was why Sirius had started to teach her. So she wouldn't leave. He made sure that she would always come back even if she did manage to leave. Not just because of the dark magic. He made sure she would return to him. She wasn't reliant on him. She could exist without him. She could function without feeling his arms around her or his hands on her face or in her hair! Really she could!

Oh sweet Circe! She sounded like an addict! But that was the whole purpose behind what he was doing. He had told her that he wanted to her to be with him. Despite what her mind wanted him to mean, she had decided that he meant with him as his daughter. He had after all mentioned that he would have raised her as his own. But a parent wasn't this affectionate with a child. Were they? No. Aunt Petunia never had to continuously touch Dudley. Sirius always found an excuse to have his hands on her. So that meant that he somehow knew about her crush and he was using that to his advantage… or he….or he…

She shivered suddenly. She could still feel his fingers caressing her face, and running through her hair. She could still feel the warmth of his body as he whispered praises in her ear. Oh Merlin what was she going to do? This had escalated from a crush. It was something completely different now. And it was only a matter of time before he used that to his advantage as well. And she doubted that she could stop him. Not that she would want to. She shook her head to clear it. She hadn't responded to Hermione's second letter. She saw no reason to. The next letter she received however deserved a response; more so than Hermione's first letter. It was a letter from the Headmaster telling her how disappointed in her he was. He was disappointed that she hadn't put up more of a fight with Sirius. He urged her to resist the temptation that the dark arts presented. And he reminded her of her friendship with Hermione. She hadn't sent her response yet. She most likely should before Sirius found out. She didn't know what he would use, but there were plenty of worse curses out there than the Skin Boiling curse.

_Headmaster,_    
  
 _It's so good to see that people are worried about me. And it's **fantastic** that you are doing everything you possibly can to find and rescue me. I noticed that the attempts to access Grimmauld Place stopped not even a week after they started. I've been here a month, and already I'm safer than I ever was at Hogwarts. Sirius hasn't raised a hand or a wand in my direction the whole time. The only time we've had a visitor was when Wormtail was brought to us. You can tell Remus that  **YES**  the traitor has been taken care of. Yes Peter Pettigrew is finally dead. No I didn't kill him, Sirius did. But I will admit that he deserved every ounce of pain that he felt. Because of him I'm an orphan. Because of him Sirius was locked away for a crime he **DIDN'T** commit. Because of him I didn't have a family. Because of him Sirius didn't get to raise me. Because of him you placed me in Hell. I was placed with people who hate me. People who ignored, abused, and starved me. I was forced to sleep in a cupboard for ten years. I had no clue what my own name was until they were forced to send me to school! They only sent me because a neighbor saw me and asked after me. I had no clue what my parents looked like until Hagrid gave me my picture book! I had no idea what was going on every time I had a case of accidental magic. The fact that I agreed to live with a complete stranger, estranged Godfather or not, should have tipped you off that something wasn't right. I begged you not to send me back! But that wasn't even the worst of it. You allowed a possessed teacher who wanted to kill me into the school. And while it turned out that he wasn't after the stone, Professor McGonagall didn't believe me when we said that someone (most likely Snape, Oh I'm sorry Professor Snape) was after the stone. And while we are on the topic of Severus Snape… you allowed him to treat me and many other students with extreme prejudice. He's a biased bastard who would have been fired several times over if he worked as a muggle teacher. How about the fact that you allowed a dark artifact into the school? And that you allowed it to possess a student? Not only that but you allowed the whole student population to treat me like a pariah because of something I can't control. Oh by the way it's not a trait I got from the Dark Lord's attack. I got it because my family is descended from Slytherin. He and I are related through the Peverell family. Isn't that something? The light Potter family is related to one of the darkest wizards of all time. Now, how about how you couldn't identify a basilisk? How in the world could you not know that it was a basilisk that was petrifying the students? And let's not even get started on Flopheart. Oh I mean Professor Lockheart. Then fourth year… Ah fourth year… the year a Death Eater placed my name in the Goblet of Fire and I was forced to participate in a tournament meant only for adults. My supposed best mate abandoned me because he's a jealous git that can't see that I would give up all my fame to have a family like his. And looking back I doubt he apologized because he wanted to. And even then he didn't really apologize. Again half the school treated me like a pariah. The other half supported me and congratulated me on something I didn't do. Did you announce that someone was trying to kill me? Did you tell them that I didn't place my name in the Goblet, that someone else did? No. Did you defend me from those who didn't believe me? No. The only one who did was the Death Eater who put my name in the Goblet. How did you not recognize that Barty Crouch Jr. wasn't a man who was supposedly an old friend of yours? To make it worse when it all ended you allowed the public to verbally attack me. I can let this slide because they were attacking you too. But then… when I needed them the most, you forbid my friends and those I saw as family from contacting me! Without even telling me! And then you drag me to Grimmauld Place and expect me not to be angry. You allowed me to be told about the Order of the Phoenix but tell me nothing else. Mrs. Weasley took control of Sirius' house without a second thought to how he felt about it. And when we got our yearly letters we found out that Ron and Hermione had been made Prefects. I can understand making Hermione a Prefect. But Ron? He was the worst choice  **EVER!**  Neville, Seamus, and Dean would have made better Prefects. And Umbitch? Did you even try against her? You allowed her to torture students with blood quills! And you practically ignored me! All I got from McGonagall was the advice to keep my head down! We had to create what was then considered an illegal gathering just to further our knowledge in DADA. Slytherins practically ran the school. Not that I blame them for taking advantage of the situation. I would have. When you think about it they had been discriminated against for years. It was finally their turn to run the school like you allowed Gryffindor to for years. And let us talk about recent happenings. When I had my vision, my plea to a professor was dismissed. I knew that I most likely wouldn't have made it out of there alive. But I had to try. For Sirius. He was one of my last links to my family. He was important to me. He meant more to me than words can even describe. So I did what I had to. I didn't expect anyone to come with me. I wanted them to stay behind. But they followed me. I should have known that it was a trap. I didn't and I paid for it. But Sirius has made it clear that he would rather die than hurt me. And I believe him. Yes he's a Death Eater. And I know that he is manipulating me with his words and actions. But I believe him. And then I get the letter from Hermione. I'll tell you what I told her in the letter. I was excited when I saw the letter was from her, it meant that she was alive. But then… then she had to go and ruin the good mood by blaming everything that happened on me. Sirius read the letter. And it was clear that if I didn't write a reply he would. And the curse would have been worse than the one used. I won't lie. I've used the curse. He didn't tell me what it was and taught it to me. I used it on Peter. And I don't regret it. He deserved everything he felt while that curse ran its course. And how about that prophecy? I don't know what it says, but Sirius told me that the Dark Lord has it. Don't you dare claim disappointment. You have no right._

_Serafina Thalia Potter_    
 _Scion of the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter_

She had been so angry that she had written everything without pause. By the time she finished she had a whole two feet of parchment full of angry words. There was a twinge of regret but it only lasted for a few seconds. And it was enough to keep her from sending it right away. _"Tempus."_  She smiled slightly. Ten...nine…eight…seven..six…five…four…three…two…on e… she was now sixteen.

She heard her door open and close and footsteps come towards her. What did he want? She felt the parchment lifted from her hand. So much for getting it sent before he saw it. His velvety chuckle floated around her. "What curse are you going to use this time?"

"I think," he chuckled," that your words are good enough on their own Seraf. Even if he won't say it out loud, you've made it clear that he's failed you. And that would hurt him more than any curse I could put on this letter." The bed dipped under his weight as he slid next to her. "Happy Birthday Seraf." He whispered in her ear huskily. "I've got several gifts waiting for you downstairs."

"Gifts?" the last gift was Pettigrew. Despite herself she was excited. She wanted to see what he got her.

"Mmhmm." He hummed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Do you want to wait for them?"

"I have a choice?" she snuggled into his hold. Nothing could get her while she was here.

"Of course. It's not like they can go anywhere." He laughed. "They'll be there later if you decide to wait."

"I…" she really wanted to see what he got her… "I want to see what you got me."

"Fantastic!" He practically flew out of the bed and pulled her with him. Once again the portraits were talking amongst themselves. But she couldn't catch what they were saying…which meant Sirius threatened them because he didn't want her to find out. Again he led her to the same room he took her to when Barty brought Wormtail to them. She half expected to see Barty standing there with his insane smile when the door opened. Butterflies decided to play kamikaze in her stomach as he stopped and motioned towards the door. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Walking in she stopped cold at what she saw sitting in the middle of the room. There bound to three chairs were her last living muggle relatives.

"Happy Birthday Seraf. Like I promised. But open the boxes first." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Boxes? Sure enough there were two white boxes that had emerald ribbons tied around them.

"Girl! What is the meaning of this?! Where have you brought us?!" She flinched as he yelled and tried to get up.

"Go on Seraf. Open the bigger one first. He can't get up." Glancing one more time at her rapidly reddening Uncle, she walked over to the boxes and pulled on the ribbon of the larger box. Gasping she dropped the lid and ran her hand across red fabric. She jumped when Sirius' hand pulled the long length of fabric out and laid it around her shoulders, before he clasped the onyx wolf clasp. It was black on the inside too! "It's reversible so you can switch it from red and black."

"Thank you…" she whispered. "Thank you!" She tossed her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought about getting green… but red is more memorable. And when you see the next gift the red will make more sense." He held out the box and smiled at her.

"Now see here! What is the meaning of this freakishness! Girl! Untie us this instant!" Vernon bellowed.

Petunia sniffed as she looked around at the room they were in. Serafina knew exactly what was running through her mind. "Don't let the room fool you Aunt Petunia. The Black family is loaded." Seraf smiled as she ran her hands over her cloak to smooth it out. She giggled at the shocked look on her Aunt's face. She could see the calculating look on her Uncle's face as he tried to figure out how to get a hold of the money. She would love to see his face when he found out that the Black's killed muggles like him.

"What would they want with a freak like you?" Dudley laughed.

Serafina laughed and put a hand up to stop Sirius from beating Dudley. "Do you know who this is? This is Sirius Black." She grinned wider at her Aunt's gasp. "My mass murdering escaped convict of a Godfather. Don't you remember me telling you about him?" Of course at the time she had thought the things she told them were a lie.

Sirius laughed loudly at their pale faces. "You told them about me? Oh Seraf! I would have loved to have been there for that threat!" she just smiled and opened the much heavier box. Her eyes widened as she saw what was in the box. Sitting innocently in the box was an ebony wolf mask. The fur design was a shiny ebony while the rest was a flat ebony, giving it an almost life like look to it. It was truly a work of art. Was this what she thought it was? She knew that he was attempting to get her to join the Death Eaters. But was this…

"Here let me help you…" Sirius reached around her and brought the mask to her face. "Now look in the mirror." Bracing herself, she turned to look at the mirror that wasn't there before. Her breath caught in her throat. Her first thought what that she looked like a twisted version of Little Red Riding Hood. "Beautiful."

"What is this?! What do you want with us you freaks?!" Petunia screeched.

Ignoring the yelling Sirius made eye contact with her in the mirror and leaned down to murmur in her ear. "I want you to think of all the ways the wronged you. Think of all of the pain they put you through growing up. All the times they called you a **freak**. Think of the cupboard they put you in. All the times you just wanted a hug. Or a smile. A kind word. I want you to think of all that and focus on how it made you feel. Focus on how you felt as they insulted your parents." Her breath was shallow as different feelings crashed through her. Hate, anger, pain, sadness, loneliness. "That's it." He slipped something into her hand and she looked down to see her wand. "You know the incantations and the wand movements. It's time to repay them for their… _ **kindness**_."

"Let us go this instant! We took you in and this is how you repay us? Worthless frea-"

_"Crucio!" she cut off her Uncle's tirade._

"Vernon!"

"Dad!"

She felt herself smile as he practically broke his back. She held hum under just a bit longer before she cut it off. He writhed in his chair for several more minutes and she had the uncontrollable urge to laugh. Just like when she cursed Peter, she felt better. There was definitely something to this.  _"Crucio!"_  Again he writhed in his chair and this time she did giggle. It was the perfect stress reliever.

"Stop it you freak!" she cut the spell off and looked toward her cousin. She tilted her heard to the side, the mask still covering her face because of a sticking charm. "Oh I'm sorry did you want a turn?  _Morsus_ *."  
  
As Dudley screamed she turned to her Aunt and smiled sweetly.  _"Metus.*"  
  
_ _"Ossa fracta_  *." She flicked her wand in Vernon's direction when he tried to move towards his thrashing family. For some time she went back and forth between them using the knowledge that she had learned from Sirius. Petunia had already screamed herself hoarse, Dudley had lost consciousness several times and it looked like Vernon was a vegetable.

_"Vesica_ *!" she watched as the curse sent Dudley's chair backwards a bit. He looked as if someone had slashed him with a blade several times.

"Bravo Seraf. Bravo." Sirius hugged her from behind. "Just one more thing you have to do. And it's alright if you don't get this one right away. It's rare for someone to get it on the first try. So take your time. Just point your wand at your target and say the words…" She knew exactly which one he wanted her to do. Despite everything she had just done she still hesitated. "I still have one more gift for you Seraf. But you have to do this in order to get it."

"One more gift?" she asked absently.

"Yes one more. But you have to do this last curse. It's simple, point and say it. Remember all the pain they put you through Seraf." He took her mask off and turned her to look at him. "They deserve it after what they put you through. Don't you think?" He asked tenderly as he held her face in his hands.

She looked over at her sobbing Aunt who met her eyes. "P-please. S-stop. I… I'm s-sorry." Her Aunt choked. Serafina raised her wand and pointed it at her Aunt.

_"Avada Kedavra." When nothing happened her Aunt visibly relaxed._

Dudley laughed making blood spill out of his mouth. "It didn't work freak."

She whipped her wand in his direction and sneered. " _ **Avada Kedavra**!" _ Green light sped towards her wide eyed cousin, knocking him back. 

"Perfect love. Two more times." Sirius purred over the crying of Petunia.

_"Avada Kedavra!_ " She flicked the spell towards her brain fried Uncle. She looked on last time to her Aunt, wand pointed at the center of her forehead. "Goodbye Aunt Tuney." She intoned.  _"Avada Kedavra!"_

"Beautifully done love!" Sirius purred again. "And for your reward… your next gift."

"What is it?" she asked as if she hadn't just killed anyone. He just smiled at her question as he took her face in both of his hands again. The look he was giving her made her whole body heat up.

"You have no idea what it was like for me to watch you as you cursed them. It was breath taking. The way your eyes lit up. And your magic… so addicting." He kissed her forehead. "So stunning." He kissed her left cheek. "So bewitching." He kissed her right cheek. "So  **mine**." He claimed her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Latin for pain
> 
> *Latin for terror
> 
> *Latin for broken bone
> 
> *Latin for blade. I originally had this as sectumsempra, but I have no clue if that is a well known spell or if only Snape and maybe some Death Eaters knew it. So I changed it just in case


	4. Bella has a protégé?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the dynamics of the Death Eaters as they talk about the torturing of Serafina's relatives. Oh dear Bella had a protégé? Sirius comforts Serafina when she realizes what she has done, both to her relatives and with him, and takes her birthday shopping. And the Order of the Phoenix realizes why you never piss off a Potter or a Black. Or Remus.

"So I hear that Potter is Crucio happy." Barty cackled as he plopped down on the couch next to Regulus. "And that if given enough time, we'll have another Bella on our hands." Regulus rolled his eyes at Barty's tact. Suddenly a pillow was banished across the room into Barty's face.

"Shut up Barty! I'm one of a kind!"

Barty cackled again and tossed the pillow back. "Of course you are Bella! But look at it this way, you have a protégé!"

"Mother did say that she looked like she was on the brink of laughing as she tortured those muggles. She might have even giggled once." Regulus interrupted the war that was about to unfold between his cousin and his lover. "And she took great pleasure in telling them that Sirius was… and I quite "My mass murdering escaped convict of a godfather." It seemed as if she had mentioned him before."

"Protégé?" Bellatrix whispered in awe.

"Oh I bet he loved that!" Rodolphus laughed as he joined them.

"I have a protégé?" Bellatrix grinned manically at the thought.

"Oh you never should have told her that Barty. Now she'll storm over there and demand Sirius hand the girl over." Rodolphus sighed. "Isn't she related to you Relugus?"

"Great-Aunt Dorea was her grandmother." Regulus admitted.

"So she's a Black by blood. Which means that she does have a chance of going round the twist once she starts delving into dark magic." Barty intoned. Most everyone here could remember what Bellatrix had been like before her training in dark magic. If Regulus was honest with himself, besides the goody goody attitude Serafina reminded him of Bella in personality.

"Oh goody!" Bellatrix clapped.

"Sirius will lock her away before he lets you play with her Bella. I wasn't even allowed to stay when they took care of Pettigrew." Barty pouted at the memory.

"What will he do when the school year starts again?" Rabastan leaned over his brother's shoulder.

"Let her return. He seems to think he'll have her by then. From what mother and the other portraits say, he just might. Though I think she has him just as ensnared as he does her." Regulus smiled slightly. If his brother was happy, he was happy. He had been upset when their mother had disowned Sirius. They might not have always gotten along growing up, but they were family.

"Well he's always been obsessed with the thought of her. You should have seen him the weeks after she was born. So completely smitten I thought he would betray us." Bellatrix snorted. "Then he confronted Master and begged for her life! He's never begged for anything! He just takes it!"

"So he's serious," everyone in the room winced, "about her?"

"I'd say. You should have seen her face as he and I dueled in the Ministry. Like Auntie says he won't have too much trouble convincing her to do anything." Bellatrix laughed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

  
"Especially if he treats her better than I heard those muggles did." Barty frowned. "I heard the whispers about her home life at the school. And she sure doesn't dress like the heir of an Ancient and Nobel House."

"Muggles." Rodolphus sneered.

"Filthy things they are." Rabastan nodded in agreement.

There was no doubt that Sirius would be able to convince her to join their cause. It was just a matter of time. And surprisingly their Lord and Master was in no hurry for proof.

* * *

 Serafina opened her eyes and glanced around her room. What a dream. She tortured and killed her relatives and got to snog Sirius. Too bad that part wasn't real. And she would have loved to have that cloak. Maybe she could convince him to get her one like it. And despite what it symbolized the mask was gorgeous. But torturing and killing the muggles? Yeah right. She rolled over with the intention of going back to sleep. Why did her pillow smell like Sirius? Not that she was complaining. He smelled good. But why did her pillow smell like him? And why was that spot warm?

She sat up and looked around her room again. Oh that's a pretty red cloak… her blood ran cold as that thought registered in her mind. She slowly looked back towards the cloak wide eyed. Oh God. Oh God. No. Next to the cloak on the desk was the ebony mask. She realized she was screaming when Sirius came running into the room, still dripping wet from his shower.

"Hey, hey. Shh it's alright! Shhh." He spoke soothingly to her.

"I…" she couldn't finish because she started to sob.

"Yes you did." He sighed as he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"I killed them." She whispered in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I tortured them. Then I killed them." Her fingernails dug into his skin as she sobbed harder.

"Are you upset because you tortured and killed someone? Or are you upset because you tortured and killed _them_? Or maybe it's because you enjoyed it?"

"No!" she shook her head. "No I didn't! I didn't enjoy it! I didn't! I didn't!"

"So you're not upset that you tortured and killed someone? Or that they were the only living relatives that you thought you had? It's because you enjoyed it."

"What? No!" She pulled away from him giving him a horrified look. "No!"

"I remember the first life I took Seraf. I reacted the same way you did. And when it came down to it… I was upset that I enjoyed it. Not because I took a life. And you enjoyed it. I saw you. I heard you laugh. I saw your smile." He lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes when she looked down. "Your eyes lit up in a way that I had never seen before. You enjoyed it. You enjoyed making them suffer. You enjoyed repaying them for all the years of hell that they put you through. And you enjoyed the fact that for once, they were the ones that were _helpless_. Not you."

"No…" she sniffled.

"You did. Just admit it Seraf. The sooner you do the better you will feel." She shook her head in denial for several minutes before she finally took a giant breath. "Feel better now?"

"I…" she paused then hung her head, "…yes…"

"There ya' go love. Trust me it gets easier. Just don't think about it. Easier said than done, I know. But I think I can help distract you. No I know I can." She was happy that she was still looking down because she could feel the blush on her cheeks. She had just realized that if she had actually tortured and killed the muggles that she and Sirius had actually…

"Did you know that when you blush, your whole body flushes?" He laughed when she tensed and refused to look up. "Oh don't be like that love. There's no reason to be shy." He lifted her chin and kissed her. "No reason at all." His eyes narrowed when she bit her bottom lip. "Don't do that."

"Why?" she asked in a small voice.

His eyes were still narrowed and locked on her bottom lip as she worried it. "We'll never get to do what I had planned for today if you keep doing that." When she didn't stop he growled and roughly claimed her lips. When they finally separated her lips trembled as she took a deep breath. "Oh you're making this hard on me!" Sirius groaned. His hands were fisted into her comforter in an attempt to control himself. With what must have taken a lot of control he stood up from the bed and took several deep breaths before he spoke again. "Since the rest of today was free of plans I decided that I would take you shopping for a new wardrobe."

New clothes? Sirius had gotten Kreacher to get her things from the school shortly after he brought her here. She had a few newer things, but not many. Most of her clothes consisted of school uniforms. Right now she was wearing a larger shirt. Sirius' shirt she realized belatedly. And knickers. That was it.

"And despite how tempting it may be to let you walk around in just that," She blushed as he leered at her, "you need more clothes. I'll go finish my shower and you can get dressed." She waited until he was out of the room to get up. If her biting her lip could keep them in here all day, there was no telling what would happen if she allowed him to see her clad in just his shirt. She had heard several of her classmates talk about how their boyfriends couldn't keep their hands off of them if they were wearing his clothes.

What to wear… what to wear? Hello that's a new outfit. When did she get that? Must be something Sirius had gotten her… damn those pants looked small. Was that a corset?! Oh hell. How the bloody hell was she supposed to put it on?! Well… might as well try.

Surprisingly the pants fit. They were tighter than she was used to, but they fit. Of course she could thank her lovely (dead) relatives for that. Before Hogwarts she had never really had an article of clothing that had actually fit. The pants were black and made of something similar to denim. Her top was a thick twilled cotton peasant top embroidered in red, and had long flowing sleeves. Thankfully the corset was spelled to tie itself. She didn't want to ask Sirius to do it. Talk about embarrassing. It was made of black leather with silver studded details and buckles and stopped just below her bust. She didn't bother with the red jacket because she wanted to wear her cloak. Next came the dragon hide riding boots that stopped at just above her knees. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. Wow. She looked like… not exactly a pirate… but close… she liked it. She was nervous. This would be the first time she had been outside in a month. The reporter that did the article even came here for the interview!

She pulled on her cloak, red side out, and twirled in front of her mirror. Most people saw her as a tomboy because of the way she dressed. But she had never been given the chance to be girly with the horrible clothes that the muggles gave her. She really loved clothes. They were her weakness. Oh she was so glad that she had decided to take that vision correcting potion that summer she spent in Diagon Alley! They would have completely ruined the outfit!

"Perfect…" she turned to see Sirius' eyes raking over her, "I think that it's missing something though…" he pulled out a silver chain and dangled a necklace from his hands. It was the locket that she and the others had found last summer! It was a beautiful silver oval locket, the script stylized S on it had three emeralds inlaid on it*. It looked old enough that she was afraid to touch it… but she felt drawn to it. He slipped behind her and clasped it around her neck. "There. Now let's go get you some more clothes."

* * *

 Someone was watching her. Well everyone was really. People had been staring ever since they had arrived in Diagon Alley. But this was different. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Sirius was taking care of some business at Gringott's and she was window shopping. They had spent several hours buying clothes for her. She would try them on and model them as he sat and watched her, putting in his two cents randomly. After that they went from store to store getting her anything else she wanted. She had tried to protest, but he insisted that it was about time he was allowed to spend his money on her in this fashion. Had he raised her, this would have been a common occurrence. Kreacher had already taken all of her bags back to Grimmauld Place. People had gawked even more when the damn elf had called her Nasty Mistress while Sirius just laughed away. She didn't know what was worse; being called Nasty Mistress of Filthy Half-Blood.

She happily hummed as she scanned each window on her way back towards the bank. Sirius should be done soon. She still wasn't too sure how she felt about what had happened earlier this morning. When she thought back to it, it had seems like mere minutes… but she had tortured them for several hours apparently. And then she and Sirius had… well they hadn't done much. But he had seen her completely starkers! She shifted uncomfortably as some of the memories flooded into her mind. Oh how was she going to look at him without blushing now?

Gringott's was in sight when someone grabbed her from behind. At first she thought it was Sirius until she saw him walk out of the door to the bank. "Siri!" she shouted and reached out for him just as the person who grabbed her apparated. No! "Let me go! Let me go damnit!"

"Calm down Potter! I'm trying to help you!" When she saw the Burrow come into view she stopped struggling long enough for her captor to get a good hold on her and get her inside. It looked like the whole Order was there. "I got her! They were in Diagon Alley." Everyone came running to help the man as she struggled to get her in when she started to thrash again.

"Serafina!"

"Oh you poor dear! The horrible things you must have been put through!" Everyone started speaking at once and it was giving her a headache. She was kicking and screaming at them, "Let me go! I want to go back to Siri! Let me go! Let me go!" Finally she slammed her heel down onto his toes making him let her go. She was glad that Sirius had bought her a wand holster and had convinced her to put it on after he bought it because she flicked her wand out and sent a reducto at a nearby object effectively shutting everyone up. "If anyone comes near me I'm taking their head off!"

"Serafina Thalia Potter! That is no way to treat the people who save your life!" Molly scolded her.

"Saved me? **_Saved me_**?! I'm not staying here! You can't make me! I want to go back to Siri! You can't keep me from him!"

"Dear Merlin Lupin was right! He's brainwashed her!" There were too many of them. She couldn't take them all. She had to get back to him! She had to! She wouldn't stay here! They can't make her!

"Serafina my dear girl-" she cut off the old man with a hissed spell in parseltongue. This was actually the first time she had gotten that spell right. Sadly it missed him and hit the wall causing it to be eaten away by acid.  
"I see." The twinkle left his eyes as she spoke. "I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you Miss Potter."

"Fuck off." Everyone in the room gasped. "You have no right to kidnap me! And you have no right to tell me you're disappointed in me! I did what I had to! I had no way out of there when you decided to leave me with him! It's your fault!"

"We saved you. You won't ever have to go back there."

"No. You kidnapped me. I was birthday shopping with my godfather when this git kidnapped me!" She motioned towards Dedalus Diggle. "Not only that, but you kidnapped the heiress to an Ancient and Nobel House. That is a crime punishable by death! Especially since I'm the last Potter!" She replied snidely. 'Thank you Sirius for making me study all that shite!'

Before anyone could formulate an answer Remus interrupted. "Are you all stark raving mad?! We just came from Diagon Alley! Everyone is in an uproar! Sirius has most likely stormed the Ministry by now and gotten Lucius moving! You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you!" He rushed over and pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright cub?"

"I want Siri." She demanded softly.

"I know. I know. And you'll go back to him too. Just hang on just a bit longer. Okay?" He soothed. "I promise."

  
"Remus Lupin! You can't mean that! He's brainwashed her! Just look at her!" Molly screeched.

He glanced down at her and smiled softly. "All I see is a pissed off girl who you took from her legal guardian."

"But Professor he's a Death Eater!" Despite Molly's protests the younger witches and wizards had become part of the Order.

"And he's still her legal guardian. What Diggle did is considered kidnapping. Especially since she didn't want to come. And everyone in the Alley witnessed it! They will all testify that she was taken against her will!" Snape sneered in their direction. "You idiots! You have no idea what you've done!" He almost looked panicked to those who knew him.

"Severus what is it? What has you coming undone in such a fashion?" McGonagall's Scottish brogue brought everyone's attention to the fact that the normally calm and collected potions master was indeed freaking out.

"You don't know what he can do! You haven't seen him truly angry yet! I have! What he did in the Ministry against Bellatrix was him just playing! He's an expert dueler! He's an Inner Circle Death Eater! That title isn't given lightly! He's a Black! I can't even begin to imagine what obscure spells he knows that would make your toes curl! The Black family has _forgotten_ more dark magic than the Dark Lord has ever learned*." Snape took a deep breath. "And I have no doubt that he's begun to teach her what he knows. I'm sure the only reason she hasn't done anything is because we outnumber her."

"All the more reason to keel her away from him!" Molly sniffed. "Serafina dear why don't you go join the other children?"

"How about you let me go home? If you let me go now I might be able to convince him to leave you alone." Serafina countered.

  
"Your home is on Privet Drive." She visibly flinched at the name of her old home before she gave them a wide innocent smile. They could take her back there but no one would be there.

  
"Seraf," she looked up at Remus still smiling, "The Dursley's have gone missing. The house was in flames and almost gone by the time we got there." The smile slid off of her face and she started at him blankly. "Do you know what happened?"

Her thoughts were running wild. But not in the direction she would have thought. She wasn't worried about them knowing that she killed the Dursley's. Most of them would be in denial and blame Sirius. She couldn't help the slight smile that formed at the thought of that house burning. She would have loved to have seen it. No more cupboard. No more cat flap or bars on the window. "No. I don't know where they are." And she didn't. She had no clue what Sirius did with the bodies. She closed her eyes and smiled a bit wider. She could still hear them screaming. Her eyes flutter open and she looked straight at both Remus and Snape, who both stared at her for a few tense moments. They knew. She could tell that they knew what she had done. But they weren't judging her.

"Why don't you get comfortable Seraf." Remus smiled sadly at her. She wanted to protest, but knew that despite his personal feelings Remus wouldn't force her to do anything. She unclasped the onyx wolf around her neck and took her cloak off. She kept it close to her just in case she saw an opening.

"Hey isn't that the locket that we found while cleaning Grimmauld Place?" Grinny asked.

"Yes. Siri gave it to me." She smiled at it fondly. Even after hours of wearing it she still felt drawn to it. She had no idea why.

"What are you wearing Serafina?" she blinked at Hermione. "You look like you stepped straight out of a Harlequin novel!"

"I feel like I stepped out of one." She smirked. That was how she could describe the outfit! She couldn't think of it earlier. Now she had a good description!

"Oh Merlin." Remus sighed. "She's definitely been around him too long."

"Serafina… has he… have you and he?" She leveled a blank stare on her one time best friend.

"Have we what? We've done a lot of things 'Mione. You need to be specific." She leered at the older girl. She had an idea what the other girl was trying to ask. It was none of their business.

"Miss Granger I would suggest you drop the subject before your breech something that doesn't need to be talked about." Remus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But-" Serafina interrupted her with a laugh.

"He's right 'Mione. Besides it's really none of your business. And yes I do know what you were trying to ask. I'm not dumb. What about it freaks you out? The fact that he's a Death Eater or the fact that he's my cousin?" she snidely asked as she sat down primly in a chair. Would they be stupid enough to start discussing Order business in front of her? They were stupid to keep her here if this is where the Order met. Wait. Was she actually considering giving them away? The people who were just trying to protect her? He friends and family? Ignoring Hermione's sputtering she paled and her eyes widened.

"Seraf are you alright?" Her breath was ragged now, as panicked thoughts raced through her head. "She's having a panic attack!"

Oh God what had she done?! What had she become? She had happily tortured them! She killed them! And she had just thought about giving away the people who only had her best interests at heart! Snape had kneeled in front of her and was trying to get her to calm down. "Potter… Serafina. You have to breathe. Take deep breaths. Slow down your breathing. Breathe in through your nose and our of your mouth." After several minutes she finally calmed down enough to breathe normally.

"Are you alright now?" he asked softly. He had slid his sleeve up enough allowing her to see his mark. She had forgotten that he was a Death Eater. Did this mean that… was he openly declaring his allegiances to her? When she nodded he stood up and sneered at the others.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"This is the first time she's been outside of Grimmauld Place in a month. He's been her constant companion. No doubt the only time they are away from each other is when they bathe and sleep. He hasn't been at any of the gatherings since the Ministry. It's only natural that she would have such an attack." Snape had turned enough that he could keep her in sight and look at the others while he talked.

"Stockholm Syndrome!" Hermione gasped. Off of everyone's confused looks Hermione explained. "It's the emotional involvement between a hostage and the person holding him or her captive. The hostage's action may be due to sympathy for the terrorist's cause, stress, or to the need to cooperate in order to survive. It's named after the romantic involvement of a terrorist and a bank employee held hostage during a 1973 bank robbery in Stockholm, Sweden."

"Bloody hell…" no one bothered to correct him. "But wait you said sympathy to their cause! She can't feel sympathy for their cause!"

"The Dark Lord has given him leave to convert her by the end of the year. She's been there a month with a man who she has trusted for several years. It's only natural for her start showing signs of sympathy towards him." Snape frowned at the red-head.

"So we just keep her away from him then!" Ron shouted.

When she looked as if she might have another attack Remus swept her up and took her outside. "Have you not been listening Weasley? We can't! He's her legal guardian! Stockholm Syndrome or not, Death Eater or not, you can't take her away from him without proof! He made it through the first war without those closest to him finding out! James Potter, a man who was supposedly a bother to him in all but blood, didn't have a clue! I didn't even know until just recently! He's a Black! They have more money than the Malfoy family could ever have!"

"Siri!" Everyone filed out of the house at the shout to see Serafina fly into Sirius' arms. Behind him stood several Aurors. None of whom were sympathetic to the Order's cause. They were lead by Aurors Scrimgeour and Dawlish. Serafina quickly turned and pointed directly at Dedalus Diggle.

"I tried to warn them to let me go, but they wouldn't listen! Even Remus and Professor Snape couldn't get them to listen!" she tossed herself into Sirius and proceeded to cry into his robes. When she knew that the right people weren't looking she peered out and smirked at the shocked group.

"I trust that this will be taken care of?" Sirius hadn't let her go since he had gotten here and it didn't look like he would anytime soon. His hands were all over her in a possessive manner. There was nothing god-fatherly about the way he touched her.

"Of course Lord Black." Scrimgeour intoned before they started to drag Dedalus away.

"But he's a Death Eater!" someone shouted. Several of the Aurors turned to look at Sirius suspiciously.

"That's a dangerous accusation." Dawlish drawled, but he was ready to strike if need be.

"This again?" Sirius sighed in exasperation. "They are saying this because for some reason they don't want Sertafina living with me! But if it will get people off my back…" He rolled his left sleeve up to his elbow. To Serafina's shock (and everyone else's as well) it was bare. "See? No mark. Just because my family was known to support the Dark Lord doesn't mean I did or will." With that the Aurors hauled their prisoner away.

"But only Death Eaters and sympathizers call him the Dark Lord!" Ron argued.

"Leave it Ron." Arthur said tersely.

"But-"

"You heard him Ron. Leave it." Serafina smirked at the infuriated boy. "You have no proof that he's a Death Eater or a sympathizer to the Dark Lord's cause." When everyone gaped at her she rolled her eyes. "What? It's a term of respect! One should always show respect to powerful man; enemy or not."

"That's right love." She smiled up at Sirius who kissed her nose.

"He's a killer! A monster! Only monsters torture and kill people!" she reeled back at the heated words.

"Siri I wanna go home. Take me home." Sirius was smirking at them over her head as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Of course lovely. I've got several more surprises waiting for you." As he led her away he tossed a salute over his shoulders to the shocked group.

"You idiot!" Remus blew up at Ron who shrunk away. Recent happenings had made it infinitely easier to annoy or anger the werewolf and no one wanted to take the brunt of his anger. "Do you realize what you've just done?! You've pushed her in his direction even more!"

"He was trying to get her away from him! You were giving her back to him!" Hermione defended her friend. There were several shouts of agreement from the others.

Remus tossed his hands up in the air in frustration. "By doing that I was reminding her that she could trust me! The more you try to keep her from him the more she'll rebel! Use that brain you known for! Taking her against her will and keeping her from someone she has become attached to won't endear you to her! It will make her hate you!"

"It's already been established that she took part in torturing Pettigrew. And the smile on her face suggests that she does in fact know what happened to the muggles! He might have even gotten her to take part. And now he's comforting her. Telling her that even if you don't accept her he always will." Snape added. "You just might have been the deciding factor in her taking the mark or not. Congratulations Weasley."

* * *

Sirius was indeed comforting Serafina under a tree near the apparation point. He honestly didn't know if he should thank that idiot or hex him. Right now things could go either way. He definitely had her loyalty. But he needed to get her loyal to their cause. She was almost there. He could feel it. But this incident could be a giant setback for him. That idiot had been her first friend. But he had also abandoned her during their fourth year. It was a fifty-fifty chance here.

"Don't listen to him. It doesn't matter what he thinks. Do you know why?"

"No…" she sniffled.

"Because you have me. And I will always accept and love you Seraf. Always."

"Always?" she asked quietly. He knew what she was really asking. It had been bothering her since earlier when she realized that she had enjoyed her actions against those pathetic muggles. She wanted to know that even if she went bat-shit crazy like Bella that he would still love her.

"Always." He promised. And he would. He would never let her go.

"Will Remus still love me?" he winced at her question. She had no idea what that question did to him. How it made him feel.

"Of course." He replied stiffly.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke again. "How did you do it?"

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Hide your mark. How did you do it?" He chuckled at her curiosity. It would be one of the things that brought about her fall.

"That's a secret that I might teach you one day."

"Why only might?" He could hear the question in her voice.

"Because… me teaching it to you depends on you…" he hoped she understood.

"Oh…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know that the locket wasn't an oval nor was it silver. At least not in the movie. But I have a fan made locket that is gold and has the same designs I described.
> 
> *I have read this in several fanfics. I can't remember which ones though.


	5. Further Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serafina has another encounter with Barty just before Sirius gives her another gift. A gift that pulls her deeper into the world of dark magic and blood. When the school year begins, in an attempt to make nice with her, the whole school believes Serafina when she says that Sirius is innocent and that Hermione, Ron and Ginny are delusional. And what's this? Remus has his own secret? And why is he acting like Snape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Accidental Parseltongue**  
> _  
>  _~Parseltongue~_

Serafina opened her eyes lazily when her body registered being on the hard floor. Where was Sirius? She stopped to listen to the sounds of the house, but nothing could be heard. He was up to something. Was he still in the house? That wasn’t right… he would have at least told her if he had to leave. In the time since he had brought her here she had noticed that he was never called to any meetings. She was curious, but she didn’t dare ask.

It had been about a month since she had been kidnapped from Diagon Alley. She was surprised that Sirius hadn’t shut her up in the house and never allowed her to leave. When she had finally gotten the courage up to ask about that he just smiled at her and told her that he knew she wouldn’t leave him. She was still unsure of what she had done. She had tortured and killed three people. Technically she had tortured four people. But she didn’t count Wormtail because he had already been slightly tortured by the time she got to him. She looked around at the books that surrounded her. She must have fallen asleep studying. She was in the middle of learning more Parselmagic. What was great about it was the many spells could only be undone by another Parselmouth. If she cast the cruciatus curse in Parseltongue it would be harder to reverse the damage. An Imperio could only be released by her or the Dark Lord. However she needed practice. She had no clue if she could truly do any of these spells until she had someone to practice on. And the thought of that still made her heart lurch. But these spells sounded amazing. All of them did.

“Kreacher!”

“Nasty Mistress be calling Kreacher?”

“Where is Sirius Kreacher?” She rolled her eyes at what he called her. She still had yet to decide if she would rather be called that or Filthy Half-Blood.

“Master is downstairs talking to Masters Regulus and Barty. Master tells me that you’s need to be going downstairs when you’s wake up Nasty Mistress.”

“Thank you Kreacher. That will be all.” With a flick of her wand she cleaned up all of her books and straightened her clothes. She had never meet Regulus, and doubted that they would still be down there when she finally made it. But one could never be too careful. Especially around Barty Crouch Jr. She still didn’t trust the man. And it would be a while before she did trust him.

When she had made it down stairs Barty stepped out smiling. ~ _Acidum_!~ Barty managed to jump out of the way of her hissed spell and grabbed his chest in fright.

“Bloody hell! I had heard you were a Parselmouth! Bloody hell! Black your girlfriend just tried to kill me!”

“You deserved it. I told you not to jump out in front of her. She’s… what’s the term… trigger happy when she’s frightened. Don’t kill Barty lovely, Reggie needs him.” Sirius laughed from the other room.

“I so didn’t need to know that.”

“Yeah well I don’t wanna hear him call you lovely.”

~ _Levicorpus_!~ Barty shouted as he was jerked up into the air upside down.

“Barty leave her alone. From what Sirius said she’s gotten quite proficient in Parselmagic.” Another voice laughed form the other room. “And remember only she and the Dark Lord can undo anything that is done. And we both know that the Dark Lord would find it humorous.” Voldemort had a sense of humor? Or was it because it was done by her?

“Let Barty down Seraf. I have another gift for you.” She grinned widely before looking at Barty. She was tempted to leave him there.

“Don’t leave me here Potter!”

“Why not? It’s payback for trying to kill me! Let all the blood rush to your head and pool in your skull.” The horrified look on Barty’s face was priceless.

“I said I was sorry! I really am!! I was still recovering from Azkaban and being under the Imperious curse! I’m sorry!!” Barty whined.

She looked at him speculatively before releasing him ~ _Liberacorpus_ ~

“Come here lovely.” Sirius was still laughing in the other room. “I think you’ll like this gift almost as much as the last one.” She cast one last look at the pouting Barty before entering the room. Beside Sirius sat Regulus. She never realized how much alike they looked until she saw them next to each other. Before she could linger on that any longer a whimper drew her attention to the corner of the room. There tied up to chairs like her relatives had been, were Marge Dursley and all of her old tormenters from Privet Drive. “We decided lovely, that it’s time that you were brought into the fold a bit more. Why don’t you test out all those new spells you’ve learned? Make me proud.”

Ignoring the screaming inside of her, Serafina smiled wickedly in Marge’s direction. Make him proud. She was going to make Sirius proud of her.

* * *

Serafina glanced around at the students and families scurrying around saying last minute goodbyes. This year was going to prove to be interesting she just knew it. Who would turn against her this year? How many people would believe that Sirius was a Death Eater? Would Dumbledore try and get her alone? And would the other professors help him? Sirius had said that if he tried to punish her for her actions two months ago that she should demand a firecall with Lucius Malfoy because he was on the Board.*

"Don't worry love. Everything will be fine. I'll see you at Yule. And remember call me on the mirror if he tries to keep you from getting on the train." She turned to smile at Sirius who kissed her on the nose. "Cause loads of Chaos this year lovely. And remember your mission." He gave her one more kiss before he allowed her to get on the train. She had shrunk her trunk before they had left Grimmauld Place to make things easier on her. As she went she glared at any woman making eyes at Sirius. She hissed lightly making one woman trip and fall into another.

Knowing that it would be next to impossible to sit alone she found the compartment that they normally sat in. The others would start looking for her as soon as they were able. And just her luck they were already there. Minus Ron and Hermione who must have already headed to the Prefect Meeting. For once the Weasley family had actually made it with time to spare. Wow the world must be ending. When she slid the compartment door open everyone jumped.

"Serafina!" They all jumped up to hug her but she stopped them by putting her hands out in front of her.

"Don't touch me. Please." She tried to sound nice, she really did. She still wasn't happy about the kidnapping. Or Ron's harsh comments. She had gotten over the fact that she had tortured and killed the muggles like Sirius said she would. And she had come to grips with the fact that she had enjoyed it too. Since then she had also tortured and killed Marge Dursley and all of her old tormentors. And she had enjoyed it every time. It was with the death of Marge Dursley that she had joined the unmarked supporters of the Dark Lord. She had been given a two part mission. The first part of her mission was to make the light side believe that she was still on their side. She was to get as close to Dumbledore as possible. A precious possession of the Dark Lord's had gone missing. She was told that she would know if Dumbledore had it as soon as she saw him.

"Sorry." They all mumbled.

"Serafina I'm surprised he allowed you to come!" Ginny exclaimed. "We thought for sure he would have kept you at Grimmauld Place!" Time to start her acting. She bit her lip and sunk down into the seat just as the train started.

"Me too…" she whispered. She willed her eyes to tear up. "I…" before she could finish the door slid open again. The Prefect meeting must have been a short one because Ron and Hermione stood in the door way. For added effect she made her lip tremble. "I'm sorry about how I acted last time. If word had gotten back to him that I didn't… he made me write those letters! I didn't want to!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Serafina!" Hermione moved to hug her but she jumped away.

"D-don't touch me!" she hated to make Sirius out to be horrible; he was anything but horrible to her. He was gentle and patient with her and he gave her anything she wanted. They hadn't escalated their relationship past snogging yet. He said he wanted to wait until she was of age. She had no clue how she was going to make it until her next birthday! It would be hard enough sleeping in a bed alone until the end of the school year! She shivered just thinking about his hands roaming over her body. Of course the others thought it was fear of what Sirius would do to her.

"Oh Serafina. Did he… has he touched you?!" Yes, yes he had and she loved every minute of it.

"N-no! Merlin no! I just… I don't want to be touched. I'm fine. Really." She gave them a strained smile. On the inside she was cackling like Bellatrix; they were beyond stupid! They actually believed her! "Guys… there are… things I have to do this year that you won't like." She said this as she looked specifically at Ron.

"What do you mean Serafina?" Before she could answer Neville the door slid open again. Ah Draco's obligatory train visit. This should prove to be interesting. He was accompanied by Pansy, Blaize, Theo, Daphne and Tracey.. Which was interesting...the Zabini and Greengrass families were neutral. And Tracey was a half-blood who normally didn't take part in bothering them. Where we're Crabbe and Goyle?

"Well, well what do we have here? A bunch of blood traitors and a mudblood." Draco sneered in his usual manner.

"What do you want Mal-" Ron started as he jumped up about to attack the blonde Slytherin.

"Cousin Draco." Everyone turned to stare at her in surprise. Even Draco looked shocked before he nodded minutely.

"Cousin Serafina." He returned simply.

Serafina bit the inside of her cheek going over what she had to say. Merlin Ron would never let this go she just knew it. She took a deep breath and stood up. "I, Serafina Thalia Potter Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter would like to apologize to Draco Lucius Malfoy Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy for my slight against him five years ago. I was muggle raised and thus had no knowledge of the damage I caused. So mote it be."

Everyone was staring at her in shock. Despite who she was apologizing to Neville was nodding his head slightly in approval. He had grabbed Hermione's shoulder and was furiously whispering to her. No doubt he was explaining why she did what she did. Ron's face was quickly turning red.

Draco gave her an appraising look before he spoke. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, do accept the apology of Serafina Thalia Potter Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. So mote it be." There was a flash of light to show that the apology had been accepted by both Draco and Magick itself and a tense silence filled the compartment. With one last sneer at the compartments other occupants he and his group left.

"Bloody Hell!"

* * *

Serafina sighed as she lay her head down on the Gryffindor table during the sorting of the firsties. She had been right. Ron hadn't let go of the fact that she had apologized to Draco. He just couldn't shut up about it! And the sorting was almost through! And even though it had been explained to her, Hermione would add in her own two cents about it randomly. And Ginny wasn't looking at her because she was busy passing what had happened along the table. By the end of the sorting the whole school would know.

"Ron!" She ground out. "Shut up! I'm tired of explaining to you why I did it! I warned you beforehand that there were things I had to do that you wouldn't like. I had to! If I didn't it would have gotten back to Sirius!" At that she promptly tuned everything out. She would have to do damage control with the rest of her house. If she acted quickly enough she could get them to believe that Hermione, Ron and Ginny were nutters. Neville wouldn't say anything and no one believed Luna.

Remus had returned to joint teach DADA with Snape. A portly older man called Slugghorn was taking Snape's place as the Potions Professor. It made her wonder if they knew about her mission, but she quickly dismissed that idea. He smiled at her sadly and motioned towards her left arm. She shook her head and bared her left arm quickly. He closed his eyes and sighed in what she thought might have been a relieved manner. When the food appeared he mouthed 'Later in my office.' Leaving her to eat dinner and deal with the odd looks her housemates were giving her. Yeah she would definitely have to do damage control soon.

* * *

She spent an hour doing damage control when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who had been made a Prefect for her year, went out on patrol. She made it clear that whatever they said about Sirius was not true. They were delusional and didn't want her to live with him for some reason. She said she only went along with them because it was easier and less stressful for her. She then explained that she was tired of fighting with Draco and explained that she actually had unintentionally slighted him. Sirius had explained it to her and told her the best way to resolve it.

She was finally on her way to visit Remus, cloak keeping her from view and map in hand. She really couldn't help the smile that formed when she thought of Hermione and Ron trying to use the map. They had apparently been told to keep an eye on her and thought this was the best way. Too bad Sirius made it to where only she could use it now. She still didn't understand how he did it, but even if the words "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" were spoken it wouldn't work unless she spoke the words.

+flashback+

"Serafina!" Hermione screeched as she ran down the stairs of the boys dorm, map in hand. When the bloody hell had she taken that?!

"What Hermione? And what are you doing with that? I don't remember you asking to use it!" the other girl floundered a bit and flushed. "I don't appreciate you going through my things Hermione. That's an invasion of privacy and you would have gotten pissed if I did it to you."

"T-that doesn't matter! I'm a Prefect! Ron and I were going to use it during the patrol tonight." Hermione said primly reminding her very much of her Aunt Petunia.

"You could have asked. I would have let you use it. And being a Prefect doesn't give you the right to invade someone's privacy. In fact if you are going to do inspections you have to have a Professor or Head of House present. It's in the Charter of Hogwarts. Do it again and I'll take this to the Board." There was a murmur of agitation at the thought of Hermione going through everyone's things. There was no question that she would throw out certain things like clove cigarettes and their dirty magazines. People were also shocked that she had actually spoken to her friend in such a manner. "Now. What's the problem with it?"

"It's insulting us!" Hermione thrust the parchment at her. Serafina almost lost it when she saw the insults. Who the bloody hell had allowed them to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail!?

_Messer Prongs would like to say that you don't frighten us, English pig-dogs! Go boil your bottom, sons of a silly person. I blow my nose at you, so-called Arthur King, you and all your silly English k-nnnnniggets. **Thppppppt! Thpppt**!_

_Messer Padfoot doesn't want to talk to you anymore, you empty headed animal food trough wiper! I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!_

_Messer Moony would like to add that you go away before we taunt you a second time!_

_Messer Padfoot agrees! Yes! Go! And remain gone, illegitimate-faced bugger folk! And if you zink you got nasty taunting zis time, you ain't heard nothing yet! Daffy English kniggits! **Thhhhhhpppppppph!**_

_Messer Padfoot would like to say that it is about damn time that Bambi found us._

_Messer Prongs agrees and asks that Bambi never allow the idiot and know-it-all to borrow the map again._

_Messer Moony would like to remind Messers Padfoot and Prongs that Bambi did not have anything to do with the map being taken. It was the know-it-all and the ginger._

_Messer Padfoot blows his nose in Messer Moony's general direction._

Dean who was behind her snorted at what he saw. "I'm sorry Hermione… Sirius took it from me this summer and messed with it." By now Dean had passed along the Common Room what had been said and everyone was trying not to laugh.

Hermione scowled at everyone. "50 points."

"Wait what?! How is this my fault?! I told you Sirius messed with it! I can't help it that he did that! I don't even know how it works!" By now everyone was talking at once unhappy with the deduction of points.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall came swooping into the room causing everyone to go quiet.

"Professor is it really against the Charter of Hogwarts for a Prefect to go through your things without a Professor or Head of House present?" a second year asked.

"Of course it is. Why are you asking?"

"Hermione went through Serafina's things without asking!" Parvati chirped from her seat on the floor. McGonagall paled as she looked from Serafina to Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger tell me you didn't!"

"And she took points from Serafina for something she didn't do!" Lavender piped up. It was no secret that Lavender and Parvati disliked Hermione. So any chance they got to get Hermione in trouble with her favorite Professor was a golden opportunity to them.

"It was insulting me!" Hermione pointed at the parchment.

Serafina simply handed over the parchment to the Head Lion and waited. "Miss Granger I don't like being lied to you should know this. I expected better from you."

"W-what?"

"This parchment is blank Miss Granger. A week's worth of detention for lying and invading another student's privacy without a Professor or Head of House present. Next time you do such a thing I will take your badge." McGonagall's mouth was set in a firm line as she walked off.

+End flashback+

It was perfect really. Now the whole house was on her side. And of course Slytherin didn't care either way. The rest of the school would be scrambling to make nice with her after fourth and fifth year, so they wouldn't believe Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Luna really wasn't in a position to make an impact in her house. And Neville kept to himself mostly.

After she narrowly avoided Filch and Mrs. Norris she stopped to listen through the door. "Come in Seraf." Ah! She hated his enhanced senses! Remus automatically hugged her as soon as she arrived through the door. "How are you cub?"

"I don't want to be here." She intoned.

"I know. Just hang on and everything will get better I promise." He hugged her close before letting her sit and handing her a cup of tea.

"Why are you doing this Remus? I would have thought that you would be all for getting me away from Sirius."That had been a question that had been bothering her since the kidnapping.

"There are… other things that are going on that you haven't been told of Serafina. And no I can't tell you yet." Remus sighed. "Just know that you can come to me for anything . Now…" he paused and leveled a stern look at her. "I want the truth… and remember that I **WILL** know if you lie." He tapped his nose. "Did you kill the Dursley's? Or did Sirius?"

"I…"she hung her head and bit her lip. She might have come to terms with what she did, but she would always be afraid of disappointing Remus.

"I'll always love you Serafina. No matter what. You're the closest thing I will ever have to a cub. You **ARE MY** cub." He was smiling at her fondly. "Now… what is this I hear about you apologizing to Draco Malfoy? Is that what the ginger was ranting about during the feast?" His eyes were shining mischievously. When she snorted at Ron being called a ginger she explained what had happened earlier in the Common Room.

"He would do that wouldn't he?" the werewolf smiled and shook his head. He had taken the map and had it spread open on his desk. It would seem that Sirius fixed it to insult everyone, because his eyes narrowed at the map. "Keep talking while I work on this."

"Well I unintentionally slighted Draco on the train before first year… he had insulted Ron… and when he offered his hand I didn't take it." Remus winced and motioned for her to continue. "Well I formally apologized to him on the train. And Ron was there… he just… wouldn't **_ssshut_ _up_** about it." He looked up at her startled.

"Did you just… you're a Parselmouth." Remus gasped in surprise.

Serafina blinked blankly. Had she slipped into Parseltongue? "You didn't know?" She knew for a fact that Remus wouldn't push her away over this. After all he was a werewolf. That would make him a hypocrite.

"No! No one ever told me! Or Sirius for that matter! Does he know?" Remus growled. Serafina paused and blushed. Yes Sirius knew. And he liked it. "Okay never mind don't answer that I **DON'T** want to know."

She frowned. "Dumbledore never showed you the letter I sent him did he?" when Remus shook his head she sneered. "Of course not. You see when I found out I was a Parselmouth I didn't even know I was actually talking in a different language. It sounded like English to me. I found out by accident in second year when Draco used Serpensortia on me. Of course the whole school turned against me because that was the year that The Chamber of Secrets was opened again." she jumped at Remus' growl. "Dumbledore told me that it was something that lingered from the Dark Lord after he cast the killing curse at me." She snorted and shook her head.

"That sounds like utter shite. Nothing like that has ever happened." Serafina was startled to hear Remus talking like that. Then she remembered that he was a Marauder and friends with her dad and Sirius.

"It is. The Potter family is descended from the Peverell family. Several of the Peverell's married into the Slytherin family. Thus the Potter's are descendants of Salazar Slytherin *. In fact until just recently the Potter family was a family of grey wizards and witches. Closer to the darker side of gray in fact. Siri said that was why Nan wasn't blasted off the Black family tapestry… because Great-Grandfather Cygnus hoped it would bring the Potter family back to the gray." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"And what color are you?" Remus asked as he rolled up the parchment smiling.

"Dark charcoal gray." Serafina grinned widely making Remus snort in amusement.

"Of course you are. Now it's time for you to get to bed. The Prefects are all heading back to their houses. Shoo!" She laughed as Remus practically tossed her out of the room.

"Love you too Moony!"

"Of course you do! Everything about me is loveable! Now shoo before Filch catches you!" She donned her invisibility cloak and raced down the halls as quietly as she could. Lucky her, she made it just as Hermione, Ron and Ginny were going through the portrait hole. Hermione was still complaining about being given a detention as they walked into the Common Room. When they stopped to chat a bit longer she raced up the stairs and tossed herself into bed. She had just gotten her breathing under control when Hermione peaked through her curtain. Oh she looked forward to the day that she could finally put that annoying mudblood in her place.

* * *

"You're lying!" Bellatrix screamed and pointed her wand at Sirius. "The Dark Lord is not a half-blood!" Everyone else was in various stages of anger and shock.

"I assure you Bella that he is." Sirius was simply sitting in the chair of his office. He didn't seemed worried at all that she had her wand pointed at him. "If you don't believe me walk down the hall and speak to mother's portrait. Remember she attended Hogwarts with him."

"No. I don't believe it! I refuse to believe it!" Sirius simply raised his wand in the air and spelled out Tom Marvalo Riddle in the air. Just as quickly the letter rearranged themselves to say I am Lord Voldemort.

"His father was a Muggle named Thomas Riddle. His mother was Merope Gaunt."

"Dear Merlin an anagram." Lucius leaned back in his chair shocked. Narcissa sat next to him lost in thought.

"He lied to us!" Barty growled as he paced back and forth. "He lied to us!" Regulus pulled his lover down beside him to calm him down.

"No! I don't believe it!" Bellatrix hissed. "Besides your little toy is a filthy half-blood."

" _Spargo_!" Sirius sent Bellatrix back into the wall. "She is not a toy nor is she flithy!" He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he spoke again. "Besides... she would never lie about it. She doesn't hide the fact that she is a half-blood. And at least both of her parents were magical! They were both powerful in their own right! The only reason Lily would have lost to any of you was because she didn't have access to many of the spells that we did growing up."

"What do we do? None of us can ever hope to face the Dark Lord and live. We're good but not that good." Rodolphus asked ignoring the fact that his wife had just been set flying. Sirius was the head of this house. And Bella was a bit too obsessed with the Dark Lord as it were.

"It gets worse. He has created a Horcrux. Several in fact." Regulus spoke up finally. Everyone gasped horrified at the idea; even Bellatrix. "I'm sure you remember a time where we wouldn't have been put under the Cruciatus Curse for even the simplest of things."

"How do you know he created such vile things?" Rabastan asked infuriated. Even amongst the darkest of witches and wizards a Horcrux was a sin. It was a crime against nature.

"Because I have seen it. He asked to borrow Kreacher in order to strengthen the defenses around a precious possession of his. When Kreacher returned he was delirious. He was able to take me back and we replaced the Horcrux with a fake." He pulled out the locket and let it dangle from his hand. A wave of oppression washed over the room.

"What do we do?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"We plan Cousin. I am supposed to meet with a werewolf from Fenrir's pack. I will inform him and see where Fenrir stands. I for one refuse to follow a man who is willing to create such abominations." There were murmurs of agreement across the room. Bellatrix looked like she still wanted to argue but kept silent.

"When we decide on a course of action those inside the school must be informed. Several already have missions that they will need to change." Lucius frowned in thought. "Serafina was charged with finding a precious possession of the Dark Lord's was she not?" Sirius' eyes widened and he nodded. "Then it is safe to say that this possession could be a horcrux. We have all heard what Severus reported on the prophecy all those years ago. And it's obvious that the Dark Lord believed it enough that he was willing to kill a child. Not only that he killed one of the last of the Potters. One of our own." The blond man raised his hand when several started to protest. "You know as well as I do that it has only been with recent generations that the Potter family has sided with the Light. They are more of a gray family; neutral until Charlus sided with Dumbledore against Grindlewald."

"That is why Great-Aunt Dorea wasn't disowned when she married Charlus Potter. I believe her parents hoped it would bring the Potter family back towards the gray." Regulus added.

"I propose we have Serafina collect these... items." Lucius suggested.

"But we don't know what they are!" Barty tossed his hands in the air.

"The Dark Lord entrusted me with an item..." Bellatrix spoke quietly.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you bastard!" Sirius shouted as soon as he saw who he was supposed to meet. The man looked younger than the last time he saw him. How the hell was that possible!?

"Because to begin with I believed you wanted her dead. Then when we found out the truth about Peter, I believed you were on Dumbledore's side." The werewolf shrugged.

"I was... I wanted to kill you! I still might just because you didn't tell me!" Sirius pulled at his hair.

"The feeling's mutual I assure you." Amber eyes glared at him.

"When?"

"A few years after that night. Fenrir approached me. I... he promised that when it was over that I could raise her as my own. He said that the Dark Lord never intended to kill her." Remus ran his hands through his hair.

"Does she know?" Sirius' grey eyes glared at the man in front of him.

"Not yet no. I planned on telling her during Yule."

"She'll be happy." Sirius gnashed his teeth.

"Someone's jealous." Remus sneered at him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"..."

"I don't want her that way." Remus looked at him with frustration. "She's my cub!"

"Better not." Sirius folded his arms and growled.

"You do remember that I'm gay right?" The werewolf snorted.

The blue eyed man blinked blankly. "...oh yeah..."

"Dumbarse..." Remus sighed in exasperation at his friends forgetfulness.

Ignoring his friend, Sirius looked towards the sky. "The others have been informed of the Dark Lord's blood status."

"Oh? How did they take it?"

"As expected." Sirius snorted.

"Things should be getting interesting soon... I suppose you want me to inform Fenrir and see where he stands?" Remus looked up and stared at the almost full moon.

"We've already decided what we are going to do. We want to know if we have the backing of the werewolves." Sirius was eyeing his friend curiously.

"Ask."

"Why do you look younger?"

"I've found my mate. My alpha."

* * *

The first week of school was both annoying and awesome in turns. People left and right were sucking up to her to make up for the last two years. Sheep is what they were. Sheep that wouldn't know what hit them when the end finally came. By the second day the whole school was talking about how delusional Hermione, Ron and Ginny were. People were giving her sympathetic looks for having to deal with people who were against her living with her godfather. Neville and Luna were keeping their heads down so far. Since both of them had been bullied since they had entered Hogwarts they knew that if they said anything people would turn on them too. She felt a slight pang of guilt at that, but only a slight one. No one said anything when any of the Professors approached her on what was happening either. Her response was simple.

"I have no clue what is going on Professor. I've been told to keep my head down and focus on keeping myself safe. I have never had control over what the school population thinks or says. Fourth and fifth year should be proof of that." Her simple and blunt response would always make them draw back. They of course knew that she was right.

And when she was alone with the group she would profusely apologize. She would act like a kicked puppy and say she didn't want to do it. So far the excuse that Sirius would be informed if she didn't do certain things was working. It was obvious that they were telling Dumbledore and McGonagall everything she said. They were both looking at her sadly. They thought she feared for her life.

She more often than not found herself gravitating towards the Slytherins whenever she could get away from her watch. They loved how she was playing the whole school. Why had she ever listened to Ron about Slytherin? She felt like she belonged with them more than in Gryffindor! Even before Sirius kidnapped her she had always felt out of place in Godric's House. She was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Or more accurately a snake in the form of a lion. And Remus was making class interesting. Gryffindor celebrated when they found out that he would be teaching them. She had even seen a Slytherin or two do a happy dance at the news (when they thought no one was looking). She actually wouldn't mind learning a few things from Snape... he was a Dark Arts Master after all. But she preferred Remus. Besides he was being a complete prick to Hermione and Ron throughout class. He took the Snape approach to things. Ron's complexion was a constat red, and Remus' attitude threw Hermione off guard. The funny thing was that when they complained about it people would say they were imagining things. Somehow it had gotten out that Remus and Sirius had been friends. So everyone assumed that he was sticking up for his pack mate.

Today they were learning silent casting. Oh would this be fun! She had already gotten the basics of this during the summer! They were quickly split into groups of two to start trying to silently cast the tickling charm while their partner cast a shield. "Mr. Weasley, pay attention! I don't have time to hold your hand and walk you through this. These are simple things that even a first year could get." Which was a lie actually because it was something that only a sixth or seventh year could do, and even then most never truly got it.

"But Professor Lupin! Most books say that people hardly ever master silent casting!"

"That is all well and good Miss Granger but books will only get you so far. Books won't help you during a Death Eater attack. A book cannot protect you from a Werewolf or a Vampire." She had never seen Hermione turn more red in her life. It was hilarious because the other witch had actually nursed a bit of a crush on Remus. Too bad Remmy was gay. Well not too bad really because Serafina didn't like the thought of Hermione having a crush on her Uncle figure. Ron once again tried to silently cast the charm but ballsed it up.

"No! No! No! You dim-witted boy! Serafina show him how it's done!"

"Yes Professor!" She grinned and saluted him before tossing a silent Rictusempra at Ron who collapsed laughing after a failed Protego."You see Miss Granger. It's not impossible." Serafina could hear the sneer in his voice without even looking at him. She was completely lost as to why Remus was doing this. Why would he be sticking up for Sirius after what happened at the end of last school year?

_'There are… other things that are going on that you haven't been told of Seraf. And no I can't tell you yet. Just know that you can come to me for anything.'_

What had he meant by that?

"Now Mr. Weasley," Remus lazily cast a silent _finite_ on the laughing red-head, adding insult to injury. "Show us that there is actually something besides food, Quidditch and Chess running through your head."

"Oh come on Professor! Everyone knows that his slinky's kinked!" Serafina piped up snidely making the class laugh and Ron turn red. Yes this year was definitely proving to be interesting so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Because of the confusion caused by Sirius kidnapping Serafina from the Ministry the Death Eaters weren't ever seen by the Fudge and them and they escaped.
> 
> *I've seen this in several fics… but if I'm not mistaken one of the three Peverell brother's, Cadimus, married a descendent of Slytherin's which spawned the Gaunt family. So YES Harry and Voldemort are distant cousins. As it was never really stated if Harry lost his Parseltongue ability (though it is assumed that he did), he could very well have still had it. And since many families in the Wizarding world are related (Ginny and Harry) a descendent of Ignotious (Harry's ancestor) COULD have married a descendent of Slytherin. So I decided to have several of the Peverell descendants marry into the Slytherin family.


	6. Diva moments, Horcruxs, and Yule gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serafina has a diva moment in the common room and lays down the laws of Quidditch, only to be informed of something that has Sirius cursing up a storm. Another pact is made with Draco, and Remus stalks his cub's Yule gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REJECT what Fenrir looked like in the movies! I know that his appearance reflected that he was a monster.... But NO! So... Here is a nic fanart that I found on deviantart of Fenrir and Sirius...
> 
> http://hitokugutsu.deviantart.com/art/Drink-buddies-252272214
> 
> By the way... Sirius can look like that too in this fic :D

Serafina stormed into the Common Room and slammed her things into a chair. How dare he?! How dare he try and control her decisions! How dare Hermione sabotage the tryouts for Keeper! Both McGonagall and Dumbledore overrode her decision to not have Ron as the Keeper and Ginny as Chaser! She might not like Cormac McLaggen too much, but he would be more likely to keep his head in a game than Ron! And with practice Katie could have gotten Dean and Demelza up to par with what she Angelina and Alicia had been. She was tempted to call Lucius and complain. So tempted. But she refused to be a diva. Katie would not be happy. She had made it quite clear that while Ginny made a good Chaser, Dean was newer to the sport and his bad habits could easily be fixed. That and Ginny had the nasty little habit of causing strife when she didn't get her way. Just look at her willingness to use the Bat-Boogey Hex on people when they upset her. Thankfully Ritchie and Jimmy had been a unanimous choice with her and Katie. They weren't as good as Fred and George, but they also weren't twins. They didn't have that freaky twin connection thing going on.

"Serafina what is it?" She turned to see that the Common Room was actually full of people. She immediately flushed but looked at Ginny and Ron with a sneer.

"Listen you two. Since I joined this team there has only been one year we didn't get the Quidditch Cup! Second year didn't count because of the attacks and Fourth year we had that stupid farce of a Tournament." She took a shaky breath trying to calm herself down. "I will  **NOT**  tolerate you messing this up. You  **WILL**  keep your head about you during a game. I don't care  **WHAT**  Slytherin is saying to you." She pointed at Ron. "The first time you lose your temper during a game you're gone! I don't care what Dumbledore says. Cormac. You're in reserve. Every game we play I want you in the stands dressed in your gear." She quickly whipped around and glared at Ginny. "You  **WILL**  listen to Katie. I don't care if she wants you to jump off of your broom a hundred feet in the air. You'll do it. If I hear one whisper of you hexing anyone on my team Dean will take your place. Dean you're in reserve also your uniform is on your bed. Both of you will practice with the team. And  **YOU** ," Serafina's lip curled as she turned to look at Hermione, "if you  **EVER**  do that again I will make your life so miserable it will make what everyone did to me in fourth year look like child's play." With that she stormed up to the dorms to take a nice long soak in the bath. She planned on talking to McGonagall about all of this. If there was one thing she knew about her Head of House it was her love of Quidditch. If she appealed to the Head Lion's love of the sport and her dislike of Slytherin winning the Quidditch Cup she could get her to agree easily to her decisions to oust Ron and Ginny if they caused trouble. And they eventually would. Especially if Slytherin decided to sing Weasley is Our King. A wicked grin split her face at the thought. It was well known that when Slytherin sang that Ron got frustrated and started missing. SOMEONE in the house would demand that he be taken off soon. Especially if she threatened to leave the team and Captainship.

"Too bad Oliver is busy with Puddlemore... I would see if he could come out and work Ron over."As it was she was going to write Oliver to ask for ideas about exercises she could put both Ron and Cormac through. Katie would have Ginny well in hand.

She got the feeling that she would be called into Dumbledore's office soon because of this stunt. Merlin she hated having to play nice with these people! It was giving her migraines!

After soaking for an hour she exited the bathroom and dressed in a pair of pants and her Quidditch jersey. She paused when she thought she heard something vibrate. Quickly she dove onto her bed and snatched her mirror out from under the pillow.

"Hello there lovely. You look like you had a rough day."

"You have no idea Siri… Quidditch tryouts were today." Serafina sighed as she rolled over onto her back.

"Oh?"

"Dumbledore overrode my decision to cut Ron and not add Ginny to the team. And Hermione sabotaged tryouts by jinxing Cormac McLaggen. But I'm not allowed to host another tryout day. And while both Ginny and Ron have talent… Cormac can keep his head better, and Dean is more moldable as Katie put it." Just thinking about it made her blood boil. It was honestly surprising that she hadn't lost control of her magic during her rant.

"And let me guess, you cut them down real quick." Sirius snorted. He loved her temper as long as it wasn't directed at him.

"I couldn't help it." She could feel her face heat up. "I was actually so pissed that I didn't see anyone in the Common Room. Originally I wasn't going to say anything but it just all came spilling out. Now the whole house knows I'm not happy, so any revenge I planned on dishing out will come from them now instead. Especially if they cause us to lose a game. I've already made it clear that I don't care what Dumbledore says that I'll replace them if they mess up. Dean and Cormac are on reserve and will be at every practice and game."

"That's my girl." He paused and looked off to the side. "Listen there's been a change in the plans." She quickly shut her curtains and cast a sticking charm and a silencio. When she was done she nodded for him to continue. "The others have been informed of the Dark Lord's blood status. It was not well received."

"I can imagine." Her thoughts were racing. "What are the changes?"

"Have you been able to confirm that Dumbledore has the item?" She had. One of the first days back she had notice that his hand was black and shriveled. "The item he stole is called a Horcrux. They are dark artifacts that anchor a soul to this world. The Dark Lord has created six of them."

"That's how he…"

"Exactly. We have two of the items already. There is a chance that he used the Founders Items. He entrusted Bellatrix with Hufflepuff's cup. And Slytherin's locket turned out to be a Horcrux as well." He looked sick when he mentioned the locket.

"Slytherin's locket… I was wearing a horcrux?" her hand automatically went to her throat. She suddenly remembered the feeling of being drawn to the locket. It was a feeling of wholeness. What did that mean? Then she remembered the diary from second year. "Can a horcrux contain memories?"

"It is possible." A voice she recognized as Regulus came from off to the side of Sirius spoke.

"Can they possess someone?"

"Yes they will do whatever they can to gain a body if necessary."

"One of the items has already been destroyed then. I destroyed it in my second year in The Chamber of Secrets."

"Morganna… the diary." She recognized that voice. It was Lucius Malfoy. "So that makes three we have."

"Gryffindor's sword can be taken off the list also. I've held it. It didn't feel the same as the locket… or even the diary." She was still thinking on the feeling of wholeness she got as she wore the locket. It hadn't tried to possess her though. It sounded nothing like what they were talking about.

"Didn't feel the same? How did it feel to you?" The newest voice had a sense of urgency to it.

"I… it felt… whole. I felt whole." The mirror was taken from Sirius and she could hear him cursing up a storm. She could see Barty leaning over the shoulder of Regulus. He was missing his normal insane smile. She figured all of them were not in the smiling mood. "I'm a horcrux… aren't I?" another wave of curses filled the room and things started breaking.

"Sirius Black calm yourself!" a woman started chastising her angry lover. "There are ways to remove a horcrux from a living object."

"He knew…" she whispered. All movement and noise on the other side ceased at her whisper. "He knew this whole damn time. Dumbledore knew this whole damn time. Just like the prophecy."

* * *

Sirius sat in a chair with his face in his hands. It had been several hours since the conversation through the mirror and everyone else had left the house. Not only had he given Serafina a horcrux to wear, she was a horcrux. He doubted the Dark Lord knew that she was a horcrux. If he did, she would have been in his grasp a long time ago. Oh Merlin how had he not seen this? He had known about her connection to the Dark Lord. Up until then no one, not even the Dark Lord, could explain how the connection existed.

And because Regulus had gone into hiding after he stole the locket, and being in Azkaban he hadn't known that it was a horcrux. He had seen Serafina admiring it while they were cleaning. And he knew for a fact that the Potter's were descendants of Slytherin, so he thought it would make the perfect gift for her. Now he knew why she had that look on her face. The fact that he had allowed such an abomination to adorn her beautiful neck made him sick. It was made even worse by the fact that the Headmaster had known the possibility of her being one! If there was one thing both sides agreed on it was that a horcrux should never exist.  **EVER**. And the self-styled leader of the light had allowed one to reside in a child.  **HIS**  Serafina. It was too bad someone else had already been chosen to kill Dumbledore. All bets were off though if he saw that barmy old man. He didn't care that Snape had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa and Bellatrix for Draco. If he saw that old man he would rip out those damn twinkling eyes.

* * *

It was a cold rainy day after classes and literally everyone had barricaded themselves in their common rooms. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just come in from practice about an hour before. They had been able to get away with not having to practice in the rain since the try outs. As soon as she opened her eyes this morning Serafina knew that it was the perfect time to break in the new team members. The look that Katie gave her when she sat down at the Gryffindor table told her that the older girl had been thinking the same thing. So for four hours she and Katie had driven them hard. And now that she was officially hated by the team at the moment she was on her way to the Room of Requirements. She doubted that the library would have any books on what she was looking for. She wanted to know everything there was to know about horcruxes. She wanted to know the best way to destroy them. Narcissa had said that there were ways to have them removed from living objects.

She stopped short when she saw that there was already a door there. That was the fifth time this week that she had seen a door there. Who was in the room? No one in the DA had said anything about using it. She pulled the invisibility cloak tighter and quietly opened the door and snuck in. Draco was pacing in front of what looked like some type of cabinet.

"All that work for nothing! All that panic for nothing!" he slumped down slightly and sighed. "I still have to get it done though. The Dark Lord can't suspect anything! And this will still help us in the long run." This must have had to do with his mission. She hadn't been told anything other than what she was supposed to do. Her mission hadn't really changed much. She was still to get close to Dumbledore and she was still supposed act the part of the determined yet scared heroine. She could understand any panicking Draco must be doing.

Maybe they could help each other. The quicker he was done with his mission, the quicker she could start looking for information on horcruxes. Decision made she whipped off her invisibility cloak.

"Draco." She arched her eyebrow at him when he spun around and pointed his wand at her. "Having problems cousin?"

"What are you doing here Pot-Serafina?"She snorted and shook her head. Old habits die hard.  
  
"Five times this week I have come up here in order to use the Room of Requirements in order to gain information. And five times I find the room occupied. There aren't many others that know about this room cousin. Those that do have no reason to use it because there is no DA this year."She flashed him a sweet smile. "I believe we can help each other Draco. You see I know you've been given a mission. And I know the mission has been changed. Mine has a well." His eyes widened fractionally at her statement. This was the first time she had actually admitted out loud that she had been given a mission for the Dark Lord. "I help you fix your vanishing cabinet," she had finally recognized it as something she had seen in Borgin and Burkes when she and Sirius had been gone shopping, "and with part of your mission complete, I can begin my mission."

"And how does helping me finish this help you?" Merlin she wanted to smack that sneer off his face. She might have apologized to him, but that didn't mean she liked him.

"Simple. You've been told of the Dark Lord's...  _possessions..._  no?"At his nod she continued. "I help you finish this, and you can focus on the rest of your mission without the threat of the Dark Lord taking your life for screwing up. In the long run you finishing this cabinet will help me finish my mission. Do we have a deal?" Serafina took a gamble by holding out her hand. She knew there was a possibility that Draco would snub her. Sure he might know that this would help him in the long run, but Draco didn't like taking handouts.

After staring at her hand critically for a few tense seconds he extended his they shook on it. "Deal."

"Now, what exactly is the issue?" They spent several hours going over everything that had gone wrong with the cabinet. And it took several more weeks before they finally started to make any sort of progress. Problem was that everyone else had notice that she would often disappear for a while only to reappear later either looking satisfied or absolutely pissed. It was getting harder and harder for her to sneak away. And she was starting to get nervous because Dumbledore had yet to actually call her to his office. She needed to get that item! Luckily the vanishing cabinet was finished, so for several days she stayed in public view. She ran her Quidditch team into the ground, won the game against Slytherin (of course), visited Remus who still wouldn't tell her what he meant earlier in the year. It was driving her crazy. She had even played a few games of chess with Ron. Right now she was editing her potions essay.

Since Slugghorn had taken over potions, grades had gone up drastically. People actually looked forward to going to potions class. And even though her potions grade had come up from an A to an E, she wasn't satisfied. It had been the first class of the term that Slughorn had given her and Ron textbooks for the class because they had originally thought they wouldn't be allowed in the class. Ron being the git that he was grabbed the newer text book leaving her the older one. Which worked out in her favor, because whoever had this text book last had been a genius when it came to potions. There were notes all over the pages of spells, and shortcuts for the potions. Hermione still wasn't happy with her for not telling Professor Slughorn about the book. Not that she cared. It was helping her bring her grade up! And she was learning some interesting spells too.

"Miss Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office. He says that he prefers Ice Mice." So much for not being called to his office. Well it was as good a time as ever to test just how good she was at occlumency. She wasn't completely pants at it. Of course it helped that she had a better teacher during the summer. She wasn't a natural at it and she would ever be a master, but she was good enough to misdirect.  
  
"Of course Professor." She quickly rolled her parchment up and began gathering the rest of her things.

"I wonder what he could want." She cast a sideways glance at Ron and Hermione and frowned. They knew what was going on no doubt. Or at least they had some type of clue. It most likely had to do with her attitude as of late, and why she had been disappearing.

"Who knows? I hope he doesn't want me to continue remedial potions."

"Why would you need remedial potions?" Dean snorted from down the table. "From what I've seen in class I'd be surprised if you didn't have an O in potions now. With the way Slughorn gushes over your potions there's no way your failing it." She could see the explosion coming from Hermione from a mile away.

"Yeah well I've had some good help. Anyways better get going. Remember practice tomorrow Dean!" With that she took off not wanting to get caught up in a lecture about how she shouldn't be using such a dangerous book. She had come across more dangerous things in the Black library this summer. She casually waved at passing classmates as she worked her way to the Headmaster's office. She needed to go over her story. It would already be known that Sirius was a Death Eater. She needed to act panicked, and paranoid. She would need to break down and ramble about how she had been so scared that he would hurt her. Dumbeldore being the old fool that he was would welcome her back with open arms. He would be cautious of her of course, but he always felt that people could be redeemed. Snape was proof of that.

"Ice Mice." She plastered an indifferent look on her face as she walked up the spiral staircase. Let the games begin.

"Come in Miss Potter." He frowned slightly at her look of indifference before he adopted his normal grandfatherly look. Oh Mcgonagall, Snape and Remus were there too. Oh boy. As soon as she shut the door she let out a sigh of relief and started to fidget and look around nervously. "Is something the matter Miss Potter?"

"I… sir, I… I'm so sorry sir I never wanted to do any of it sir! He made me! I was so scared! He's so obsessed with me sir! I was afraid of what he would do to me if I didn't go along with what he wanted!" she covered her face with her hands and started to sob. "I-I know you trust Snape sir, but I wasn't sure if it would be reported that I was grateful for the rescue this summer or not. S-so I had to act like I wanted to go back to him. Like I was happy for him to take me away. H-he's watching sir. If… if I don't act like I have been he'll know sir. I panicked!" Just when she looked like she was on the verge of having a breakdown he let out a tired sigh. Suddenly he looked so much older. Not that he didn't look old to begin with. Remus had made his way over to her and was holding her close. She could hear a faint sniffling from off to the side and almost laughed at the thought that she had made McGonagall cry.

"I truly am sorry my dear girl. Even when he was in Azkaban I held some hope that he actually hadn't done it. There had only been so much that I could do."

"I understand sir." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Sir… I know you want me out of there…but… over the summer there were several times that Death Eaters came to the house. I was always told to stay upstairs when it happened… they want me to take the mark sir. And Snape, Professor Snape, can only spy so much sir… even though they are on the same side… not many of the Death Eaters trust him because he's close to you. Especially Sirius. If I… I have to act compliant anyway sir. And the Dark Lord," she had to hold back a smirk when he winced at her respectful addressing of Voldemort, "doesn't want me dead. It's been the topic of several meetings at Grimmauld Place. He wants me to join them sir."

"Miss Pott-"

"Sir, Sirius wants me. He trusts me. He would never think that I would turn on him in such a way. He's so off his rocker sir that he thinks I return his feelings." As she stared him in the eyes she could feel him trying to push his way into her mind. She quickly pushed a fake memory of her spying on a meeting. "I can do this sir. He shared the contents of the prophecy with me. I'm supposed to be the one to do it. I'm the only one who can do it. If I can get close enough to the Dark Lord I can do it sir. Just think of all the information that Professor Snape has missed. He's admitted several times that he isn't told everything already. I can get what the information that he doesn't from Sirius."

"And how Potter would you do that?" Snape was sneering at her, though she could tell that it wasn’t quite up to par with his other ones. It reminded her that he was on her side. She just looked down and blushed.  
  
"NO!" Remus had let go of her and was growling. "No! I will not let him touch you!

"It's the only way Remmy! I- I don't want it any more than you do." That was a total lie. And the small twitch of Remus' lips told her that he knew she was lying her ass off too.

"And if you get caught? If he finds out what you're actually doing? What then?"

"Then… then I go down fighting." You could have heard a pin drop in the room at her declaration. "I'm tired of sitting here watching people get hurt or die because of me. I NEED to do something about it. And I'm in a position to do something! Besides I’ve been reading the Potter family books… there are spells in those books that Sirius would never know or be able to counter!" She didn't miss they wide eyed look that flashed across the headmaster's face.

Remus collapsed into the other chair and covered his face with his hands. His body jerked slightly several times making it look like he was sobbing silently. Serafina got the suspicion however that he was trying not to laugh. "She's right Remus. She is in the perfect position." The Headmaster didn't sound anymore thrilled than Remus had.

"Albus you cannot be serious!" She could have sworn she heard a snort come from Remus at McGonagall's outcry. It would seem that no one was really safe from that stupid play on words. "You can't seriously think to allow her to return to such a dangerous place! And to let her put herself in such a position!"

"It is for the greater good my dear." A small part of her knew she shouldn't be doing this. It was that same small part of her the balked at the idea of killing and screamed each time she thought violent thoughts towards her friends. It felt terrible that she was putting them through this. But she squashed it like she normally did. This was no time to have second thoughts. "Very well Miss Potter. You will be allowed to return to him. Do you know specifically when it was planned for you to take the mark?"

"No sir. I only know that Sirius was given leave to at least turn me to their side by the end of the year. Hopefully before school. I don't think he would have let me return had I not made it seem like I agreed." Another lie. She was supposed to take the Dark Mark at Yule. She had no clue who she was to kill, and wouldn't know until that night. The meeting carried on for several more hours. Thankfully it was Friday and she had already finished her classes for the day. Dumbledore also offered special lessons to her. He had pensive memories that involved the Dark Lord in some fashion that could "eventually help". In all honesty the number of memories that he had could have been gone through in a day. But for some God forsaken reason it took until just before Yule just to view three of them. THREE!

And she still hadn't gotten any closer to finding another horcrux or getting the one Dumbledore had. If the Founder's items had been used she was screwed. Ravenclaw's Diadem had been missing for centuries. No one knew where it was. Today had been a terrible day. Hermione had become increasingly bitchy towards her and it was getting annoying. So much so that she was tempted to just drag the bint off down to the Chamber and torture her till she couldn't scream anymore. She paced back and forth in front of the blank wall three times lost in thought.

Horcrux.

Horcrux.

Horcrux.

When the door appeared she didn't bother to look up until she walked into the room and had shut the door. This looked nothing like the room that she normally used while researching. What the bloody hell? All that was in here was junk. Trunks that must have been left behind or lost by students. Trash. A bust with Ravenclaw's Diadem on it. Books. Wait Ravenclaw's Diadem?! Holy shit. But was it a horcrux? And more importantly would she be able to take it out of this room? Reaching for it, she held her breath and prayed. If this was a horcrux this would make her life so much easier. The only ones left would be the one in her head, the one Dumbledore had and Nagini. Lifting it off the bust she sighed in relief as the feeling of completeness washed over her. Now all she had to do was test to see if she could actually take it from the room. Slowly, because she didn't want to get her hope up, she made it out of the room and shut the door. She watched the diadem in what she was sure was vain hope for several minutes. When after ten minutes it was still in her hand she raced off down the corridor.

"Potter what has you running through the halls like a mad woman?” She slowed and debated on if she should tell Snape or not. He was supposed to be on their side… he showed her his mark when she had started to panic at the Burrow… maybe…

“I found one sir.” She held out the diadem. “It’s one of the… possessions… I was asked to look for…” She had never seen his eyes so wide before.

“Use the floo in my office. Quickly! Before you’re seen!” He rushed her down the hall and into the dungeons where only Slytherins dared to roam. And none of them would ask why they were together. Serafina quickly grabbed the floo powder and tossed it in.

“Number 12 Grimmauld Place!” She stuck her head in and shouted. "Sirius!"

"Yeees?" A smiling blonde answered.

"Barty! Get away from the floo! Where’s Sirius?!"

"Awww don't you want to talk to me?" A hand shot out from the side and whacked Barty on the back of the head. "OW! Reg!"

"Go sit down Barty. Sirius is out at the moment Serafina." Regulus smiled at her. "What is it?

"I found it. Ravenclaw's Diadem is a horcrux."

* * *

Remus watched the Muggleborn witch through narrowed eyes. Many people compared her to a young Lily Potter. That was laughable, Hermione Granger was nothing like Lily. The child lacked the social skills and personality that Lily had. Nor did she have the backing of a wealthy pure-blood like Lily had. Or power. The girl had plenty of potential but lacked the proper amount of power. Then there was the fact that she had a tendency to not only push her knowledge on others, but she completely disregarded every other possibility if it wasn't found in a book. That was one of the reasons pure-bloods disliked muggle-born's and many half-blood's. They believed that if it couldn't be explained in a logical fashion then it didn't or couldn't happen. Then because of the influx in muggle-born students the old ways were vanishing. Many muggle-born students like Hermione stubbornly hung on to their muggle views religion. Samhain had been replaced with Halloween, Ostara was replaced with Easter, and Christmas replaced Yule. Magick could be a kind mistress if treated kindly... you get what you give. And because they were refusing to give they are no longer receiving her blessings.

He had always found it ironic that they were celebrating holidays from a religion that called them blasphemous. They were witches and wizards for Merlin's sake! Christianity spoke out against them! Just look at what happened with Isle of Avalon! It had vanished behind the mist forever because of the spread of Christianity!

His lips curled into a cruel smile as he watched her attempt to talk to other students. Ever since the beginning of this year her popularity, which had risen AND fallen because of her friendship with Seraf, had taken a plunge for good. Without Seraf near her people couldn't stand her. The Weasley boy had hit the nail on the head in first year. She really didn't have any friends. Not that it mattered. She was causing too many problems for his cub. She had to go. And Sirius had agreed. So the life of one Hermione Granger would be his gift to Seraf for Yule. This would be the first Yule in fifteen years where he had almost his whole pack together. The only ones missing would be Lily and James. He didn't count the rat as part of his pack anymore. He stopped and smiled at the thought of the day that he had started to rebuild his pack.

+flashback+

He sat alone in a small cottage with his head in his hands. It had been two years since that horrible night on Halloween. Lily and James...poor Serafina would never get to know her parents. All because they had made the mistake of thinking that Sirius was on their side. And Peter was dead. Peter who had never really done anything to anyone. It had always been he, Sirius and James that had done all the real pranking in school. Peter just followed them. But two years ago Peter have proven that he was worthy of Gryffindor by standing up to Sirius. He had paid for his last minute bravery. He and thirteen muggles. James and Lily. In truth he wouldn't miss Lily as much as James. He had only really started getting to know her. And truthfully he hadn't really liked her. But James had loved her. Had since first year. He mourned for her because little Serafina would never get to know her mother. Oh Merlin his sweet little Serafina! She was stuck with Lily's sister and brother-in-law! Muggles! And the worst muggles of them all! Dumbeldore said she was safe. He claimed that the blood wards would protect her from all outside forces wishing to harm her. But what about those on the inside? Petunia had hated Lily because of her magic. And Vernon added his own brand of hatred to things. How could people who had a known hatred of magic take care of a magical child who was already showing powerful accidental magic?

He had managed to keep himself from going in and stealing her away. But he didn't know how much longer he would last. He didn't care what the Ministry felt about a werewolf raising a child! All he needed was for someone to watch her on the nights of the full moon. He knew that James and Lily would have left a substantial amount of money for whoever ended up with Serafina. That was another thing! He had been there when James and Lily had first discussed their wills. Sirius was first pick because he was her godfather and cousin. If Sirius was unable to raise her they had insisted that it be handed over to him and then Peter. Serafina hadn't really liked Peter... she would always cry when he tried to hold her. But he would have done a better job raising her than the Dursley's! The question still remained. What happened to their wills? It had been two years and still nothing. Remus tensed when a familiar smell reached his nose. A smell that always made his blood boil in strange ways. What was that monster doing here?!  **HOW DARE HE COME HERE**! Suddenly filled with righteous anger Remus jumped up and snatched open the door leading outside.

"Hello there pup. You look a mess." He was young compared to Fenrir, who had been old even before the attack. And despite that Remus might hate Fenrir, his wolf knew who his Alpha was. He could never hope to beat the monster of a man.

"What do you want Fenrir?" It didn't come out as menacing as he had wanted. No far from it. He sounded tired. He was tired. So tired. His pack was gone. He was alone.

"Enough of this pup. It is time for you to join the pack. Look at you! You are still a cub and you look warn and tired! You look older than me! It is time to come home." Remus could feel himself giving in. He knew most werewolves couldn't go against their Alpha, but this shite was ridiculous! Each time he ran into Fenrir he almost always gave in! Why!? "I have allowed you to stay away because you formed your own pack. They are gone pup. The only ones left are you, the traitor who rots in Azkaban, and the cub. And she is being kept from you. Come with me." Fenrir held out his hand. Remus shook his head slowly trying to clear it.

"No." He refused to go with the being who worked with Voldmort!

Fenrir snarled and Moony reacted as any beta or omega would. But then Fenrir’s grey eyes softened. "She is your cub." It wasn't a question but a simple statement. "The Dark Lord did not want to kill her." Remus looked up shocked. That was news to him. "He realized that a child that powerful could be a valuable asset. Something however went wrong. Come with me pup and I will do everything I can to return your cub to you."

Why was Fenrir being so nice? This wasn't like him. He had always been so forceful in his approach. What had changed? But going sounded so perfect to him. He could raise Serafina. She would be where she belonged. And Moony would get a pack again. He would be accepted within the pack. They would never turn away one of their own, no matter what side of the war they had been on. Werewolves were pack oriented creatures. Social creatures. They needed their packs in order to stay healthy and young. More than that they needed their mates. And he had yet to find his. He was beginning to doubt that he ever would. But to be able to raise little Seraf as his own...

"Remus... what have those humans ever done for you? Remember it was Dumbeldore who convinced them to go under the Fidelus. Did the Potter family not have a manner with better wards and charms on it? The Potter family was older than the Black family. Surly they could have stayed in the many houses they owned? Why in a simple house in a _mixed_  village?" These were questions he had asked himself many times. And that was the first time he had ever heard Fenrir say his name. He wasn't sure about how it made him feel. But the thoughts of betrayal, having a pack again and raising Seraf won out. Fenrir smiled knowing that he had won. "Come. The pack is waiting for us. There will be a celebration." Fenrir once again held his hand out. Remus finally broke and took the offered hand. When their hands connected, however a shock ran through Remus and Fenrir just smiled in a feral manner.

+end flashback+

There had been several attempts at getting Serafina. Remus had even held her in his hands once before Dumbledore had found him. The old man had been fooled by the excuse that he had just wanted to spend time with her. Never once had he questioned why there were so many attempts by the Werewolves. Maybe it was because it was Fenrir’s pack that the headmaster thought he knew why they were after his cub. Remus had been so distraught after that last try, but his mate had been there with the promise that they would never give up. And they hadn’t. However it seemed that as soon as she started at Hogwarts the wards around Privet Drive had been strengthened. So they had taken to watching her. And when he was offered the position of the Defense Professor he jumped at the chance. It was more than just protecting her from Sirius, it was getting to see Serafina again. Getting to talk to her. He had been elated to find out that Sirius had nothing to do with James’ and Lily’s deaths. But it had gnawed at him that he had joined up with Fenrir, who had followed the Dark Lord. Then Severus had to go and allow their old rivalry to mess things up! He had been so close to talking to Serafina about living with him. Severus had of course apologized later…much later… like five month ago. If he knew of him being Fenrir’s messenger, he said nothing. No the most shocking thing of all had been finding out that Sirius was indeed a Death Eater. Not even Fenrir or Severus had known. He had nothing to do with Halloween night all those years ago besides the fact that he was supposed to get Serafina out of the house before the Dark Lord arrived. But Peter had sold him out. And now almost fifteen years later, Sirius was courting the child that he had wanted to raise as his own at one point. Remus couldn’t begin to understand what ran through Sirius’ mind. But his friend had always been a bit obsessed with Serafina. Maybe it was her magic that called out to him. That would make them practically soul mates… especially with how star struck Sirius had been in the year following her birth. Maybe the insanity that struck all those in the Black family had warped the love that he felt for her so much that he wanted more than what any godfather should want. Azkaban certainly didn’t help. He however didn't want to think about what that meant for Seafina. She was after all of Black blood as well.

Remus shook his head and began to stalk his prey. He had a mission. And he would not fail. This was for his cub. He waited until she was in a corridor where there were no paintings and struck. Hermione smiled slightly as she stepped into the light. “Oh! Professor Lupin! Merry Christmas!” Remus’ lip curled at the greeting startling the girl.

“ _Stupify_. [1]”

* * *

Serafina was ready to commit murder. She was boiling mad, and Sirius had seen this as soon as he had caught sight of her at the train station. She had been waylaid by Molly Weasley as she tried to get away from the train. It was bad enough that she had to deal with the woman's two youngest children on the train. Ron had lost his cool during a practice and Serafina had made him sit the game in the stands and played Cormac. At the end of the same practice she had made it mandatory for wands to be left in the locker room at practices. She had also seen the looks that Ginny was casting Katie and Demelza, who worked together almost as well as Katie did with Angelina and Alicia. "I hate having to do this, especially after my third year... but it will now be mandatory for everyone to leave their wands in the locker room. I am not taking any chances of...accidents..." People had protested of course, but practice went better without the threat of a bat boogy hex hanging over their heads. "Mrs. Weasley! I warned Ronald at the beginning of the season that if he lost his head he would be taken off the team. Originally he wouldn't even have been on the team had it not been for Hermione sabotaging Cormac's try outs. But the Headmaster decided to override my decision. Since he only lost his composure in practice he was only sat out for one game. Oh and Professor McGonagall agreed with me. Besides Mrs. Weasley... trust me when I say that if Ronald caused us to lose a game...  **ESPECIALLY**  against Slytherin, the rest of Gryffindor would not be happy. Good day Mrs. Weasley and Happy Yule." She had said this quite loudly making everyone stop and look. They had just made it back to Grimmauld Place and Sirius was pushing her towards entrance.  
  
"There's someone in here that I think you should see." When he finally pushed her through the door she froze.

"Remus?!" She had been half afraid that Sirius had brought him here for her to torture, then Remus' words came back to her. 'There are… other things that are going on that you haven't been told of Seraf. And no I can't tell you yet. Just know that you can come to me for anything.'

"Remus!!" She ran to her Uncle figure and glomped him.

"Hello cub. Hope we didn't scare you too badly." He smiled down at her endearingly. "Now... I have an early Yule gift for you...one of the annoyances that have come up during this school term." She was sure that the smile that split her face mirrored the one that Remus wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is where the side story Remus' Yule Gift to Serafina comes in.


End file.
